Rumors Of Love
by SurferGurl14
Summary: On the school trip, rumors start flying and relationships start breaking but in the end everyone will be who they are supposed to be with, hopefully by the dance! Ikarishiiping! Pokeshipping! Contestshipping! Oldrivalshipping!
1. You Just Got WonderDummied!

**RUMORS OF LOVE**

_Chapter One: You Just Got Wonder-Dummied!_

"One's destination is never a place, but a new way of seeing things." - Henry Miller

"There is no moment of delight in any pilgrimage like the beginning of it." - Charles Dudley Warner

"A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step." - Lao Tzu

_

* * *

_

**-HOMEROOM: MONDAY-**

Dawn Berlitz walked into homeroom, about five seconds before the bell rang. She walked in, to see her friends, May Maple, Leaf Green and Misty Waterflower, whispering among themselves, in the three back seats in the corner. One seat that would complete the square was saved for her. She quickly took her seat, before their evil demon of a homeroom teacher, Ms. Shirona, came in to yell at her.

May, Leaf, Misty and she had been friends since they first met. May was the daughter of a gym leader in Hoenn. Misty was a Sensational Sister from Kanto. Leaf's brother owned the company in Snowpoint that came out with the Pokétechs, the hottest new strategist analyzer for battlers and coordinators. Dawn's mom was a two times Grand Festival Winner, who is the pride of Twinleaf.

Currently, the four of them attended Oak Academy, a private school, founded by Professor Oak located in Veilstone.

"Why are we suddenly in homeroom?" Dawn asked. "I didn't even know until I went to first class and Aaron told me that we had to go homeroom, so we walked here together," she indicated the blonde boy she had walked in with.

May agreed, "I know, I was walking to first class when over the announcements they said that our grade must report to homeroom."

"But why? I mean it's not like we are starting a new semester. Spring break is coming up in a few weeks." Leaf whined.

"Does anyone think it's funny how it's just our grade?" Misty pondered.

The girls tried coming up with reasons why they were called to homeroom with no explanation, but none of their theories seemed to make sense. Headmaster Oak died? No. Aliens are taking over? No. Got out of school months early? No. Something bad that would ruin their lives? Probably.

Ms. Shirona walked in, "Good morning students, I'm sure you all are wondering why you were called here. I will make the announcement in a few minutes. In the meanwhile, talk amongst yourselves."

Ash Ketchum, a good friend of theirs, walked over to them. "So do you guys know why we are here?"

Misty smiled at him, "News flash Ash, no one knows why we are here."

"Oh yeah, right." Ash grinned and scratched the back of his head.

May groaned as she noticed the rest of Ash's friends walking towards them; Paul Shinji, Gary Oak, and that dumb, stuck-up, arrogant, idiot Drew Hayden.

Ash was the second best battler in the school and from Kanto. His dad was the former Frontier Brain. He was best friends with the girls and super nice, besides the fact that he was a bit dense. Ash and Misty had been friends before she even came to Sinnoh. Paul was the best battler in all of Veilstone. His father Cyrus, owned a company, Galactic, that was just as huge and successful as Leaf's brothers'. He didn't talk much and when he did, his remarks were sly and sarcastic and mean. Dawn couldn't stand him. Drew's parents were both successful Grand Festival Winners and very popular in Hoenn. He was the heartthrob; all the girls fawned over him and he loved to tease May for some reason. Gary's grandfather was the headmaster of Oak Academy. He was known as the player from the school, but Dawn figured that was a cover up of his true feelings for Leaf (It was so obvious he had a thing for her). No matter how obnoxious they were (excluding Ash) most of the girls in this school loved them; Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf thought it was ridiculous.

"Well hello there ladies, and May," Drew smirked at them.

May bit the inside of her cheek. "As great as it is to see you, Drew, it isn't. Go away."

"No manners," Drew looked appalled, "But then again, I expect nothing less than your species. What was it? Beastous Hideous?"

"WHAT?" May stood up and looked ready to attack Drew.

"Drew! May! I don't need you two fighting so early in the morning! Sit back down." Ms. Shirona called them out from where she was sitting.

Drew grumbled and cursed May under his breath as he went back to his seat. Paul, Gary and Ash still remained on their side.

Ash and Misty were engaged in a conversation about whether her Marill could beat his Bulbasaur in a battle.

Gary was trying to flirt with Leaf but she just ignored him and patiently listened to May rant about how much she hated Drew.

Paul just stood there, hands in pocket. His uniform was ironed and completely professional, but like his friends, the tie was slightly loosened. Dawn just stared at him as she watched him stare out the window, not caring and not talking. He looked like the image of his brother, one of the most highly respected lawyers around Sinnoh.

Suddenly he turned his head and their eyes connected and she turned her head to listen to May and Leaf's conversation (even though May was doing most of the talking). She twiddled her fingers as she pretended to an active member in May and Leaf's topic of discussion. _Aw crap, I really wish he hadn't caught me staring_, Dawn prayed that they would go back to their seats.

"Drew has to be the biggest jerk, I've ever met! I mean seriously he walks around like," May was still going on about Drew's negative qualities.

She could feel his eyes on her; she felt embarrassed that when she spaced out, it looked like she was staring at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gary say something to Paul. They grabbed Ash and went to sit back down. Dawn let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Paul sat down at his desk. Drew instantly rounded on them.

"What the hell? Why didn't you come back with me? I looked like a loser in front of Maple, not having my friends come with me."

"Funny how you care what May thinks," Gary whispered to where only the four of them could hear.

Drew clenched his teeth, "I don't want her getting the idea that she can beat me."

Paul mentally hit himself. "Gary, why are we here?" Gary was Headmaster Oak's grandson; he would know why they were here.

"Our grade is going on that trip the Orange Islands on like Thursday and they are announcing it today. I checked the list, everyone in this homeroom, plus some are coming."

"That's bad timing," Drew complained.

Ash chuckled, "Everyone is coming; it'll be fun!"

"That means those dorks are coming." Paul indicated Brendan, Barry, Lucas, and Rudy.

Drew and Gary started bashing them, immediately. Paul just looked across the room to see Dawn laughing with her friends. He caught her staring at him. It was pretty funny to catch her, he was sure her face flushed more colors of red then there were possible.

Suddenly she turned and caught him sneaking a peek.

_Damn,_ it was his turn for his face to flush scarlet.

Ms. Shirona clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Hey! The reason why you are all in here is because the trip you paid for last year is coming up in a couple days. I have a sheet with those who filled out the paperwork and paid their deposits, so that they can come. The room assignments are also on here. We will be leaving Veilstone Thursday morning, and will be traveling to the Orange Islands. We will be traveling by train to the Islands, and then by bus to our hotel. And since we teachers aren't as dumb as you think, there will be a dance on the last day of the trip. And to make sure there isn't any funny business, since all of my homeroom is going, I will be one of the chaperones. The rules will be strict." Ms. Shirona paused so she could smile at the groans from the students who were disappointed that she would be attending. "And the last thing, you all may NOT bring your Pokémon. They have to stay at home. The last thing we need is an incident because two of our not so bright battlers or very arrogant coordinators are trying to prove a point. No one cares about how good of a battler you are, save that for some other time," She stopped and looked at Ash, Gary and Drew, who started sinking in their seats. "And we don't need any fights involving Pokémon attacks. Any Pokémon found will be confiscated. Seriously, we'll be doing a bag search, so don't even bring them. Now you stampede of Dodrios stay seated until I post the list and get out the way."

* * *

Ms. Shirona posted the list and went back to her desk. In an instant almost the whole homeroom was up by the list except for the girls, Ash, Paul, Drew and Gary.

Misty rolled her eyes at the yelling students. "We'll just wait till the Dodrios sit down."

"The trip!" May squealed. "This is going to be awesome. All the best things happen on school trips. It's all about romance."

Leaf rolled her eyes playfully at May's enthusiasm. "You act like you have so much experience."

May responded by sticking her tongue out at Leaf.

"How unprofessional, May."

Dawn laughed at them. "The only bad thing is that we have She-Witch Shirona coming too."

They all giggled, remembering that they were not the favorite students of their homeroom teacher.

As their classmates started to sit down, the girls went up to see the list and who was going.

**Room Assignments:**

**Girls:**

**101- Marina, Melody**

**102- Dawn, May**

**103- Misty, Leaf**

**104- Zoey, Brianna**

**105- Daisy, Solidad**

**106- Ursula, Lyra**

**Boys:**

**201- Kenny, Barry**

**202- Paul, Drew**

**203- Ash, Gary**

**204- Aaron, Rudy**

**205- Nando, Jimmy**

**206- Brendan, Lucas**

"Why do I feel like this group of people is going to ruin my trip," May muttered darkly.

"Hey May! Move out of the way, your big head is blocking my view!" Drew called out.

"SHUT UP DREW."

Drew flipped his hair, "It's no surprise to me that you wonder-dummies are taking such a long time to read this list." Gary came up grinning and gave Drew a high five as Misty glared darkly at them.

Dawn turned to look at them, "Who do you think you are calling wonder-dummies?"

"Obviously you," Paul smirked.

"With May being your leader," Drew grinned evilly as he enjoyed the sight of May's anger bottling up. He couldn't wait for the explosion.

"Whatever," Dawn spat back. "You guys have no life besides us."

Paul started reading the list, "Confusing reality with your dreams again?"

May and Dawn inhaled deeply, preparing to attack, but then Misty dragged them away by the arm. But not before May could get back at Drew. As he made his way back to his seat, May tripped him. He fell face flat on the floor. The girls burst out into giggles and Ash and Gary started laughing. Paul smirked and shook his head.

Drew looked up as May laughed at him. She gave him an innocent smile, "Oh Drew, looks like you just got wonder-dummied!"

He glared up at her. Gary was still laughing, "Damn Drew, you just got owned by May!"

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see or hear that," Ms. Shirona called from her desk.

When they all had sat back down, Misty looked dark. "Melody is on this trip. I can't stand her."

"We all have girls we don't like coming. So who cares if Brianna," May glared, "Or Melody," Misty looked away, "Or Daisy," Leaf pretended to gag, "Or Ursula," Dawn's expression darkened as she spoke her name, "are coming? We are going to have the best time, the four of us."

May suddenly had a worried look. "I don't care about them. I'm worried about who we'll take to the dance!"

Leaf waved it off, "We're pretty attractive. I'm sure some guys will ask us."

"But, what if…" Misty stopped mid-sentence.

The four of them just looked at each other, each of them getting a feeling eating at their stomachs.

* * *

There was a sudden explosion of chimes as everyone looked at their phones. It was a mass text sent by an unknown person, the school's personal wannabe Pokegossip Girl with her signature: PG.

**A trip to the Orange Islands! Is everyone excited? I am, yes, I am coming too. I'll be constantly texting all the deets and gossip, so try to keep your secrets hidden deep. ;) -PG**


	2. As Long As I Can Remember

**RUMORS OF LOVE**

_Chapter Two: As Long As I Can Remember_

_~The worst way to miss someone is when they are right beside you and yet you know you can never have them.~_

_~I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi to me, or even smile, because I know even if just for a second, I crossed your mind.~_

_~We are afraid to care to much, for fear that the other person does not care at all.~_

* * *

**-VEILSTONE MALL: TUESDAY-**

"My mom so did not believe that I came here to go 'supplies shopping', I bet you she'll raid my bags as soon as I get home," Dawn joked as she strolled through Veilstone Mall with Misty, May and Leaf.

About an hour ago, they had blown off fourth class to hit the mall. They each carried three to four bags filled with clothes. They had just exited Oddish Outfitters with apparel for the summertime.

To avoid getting caught in their uniforms, they changed in Misty's car. Misty changed her uniform skirt into a jean skirt and kept the dress shirt but discarded the tie and blazer. May wore a pair of jeggings and a red tank. Leaf was wearing a white tennis skirt and a green short sleeved sweater. Dawn wore a pink skirt over a white tank with a pink cardigan.

"Same! My mom was like 'what do you need to buy for a school field trip?'" May pointed them into a store that sold bathing suits.

Leaf caught their attention, "So Tracey told me who was coming from his homeroom and guess who is coming?"

"Who's coming?" Misty asked.

"Conway."

Dawn felt like she had to throw up. "Ew! That guy is so creepy!"

"Tracey told me that he was coming and Brock and I think that's all from their homeroom," Leaf struggled to remember.

They looked ahead and every sort of bathing suit ever made seemed to present themselves in front of the girls.

Misty instantly started rummaging through the suits. She loved to swim. Leaf took the liberty of looking up their hotel. It had a pool. Pool= bathing suits, and for Misty a new bikini.

"I can't wait!" Dawn exclaimed, "It's gonna be hot in the Orange Islands, like shorts, skirts, tanks and sunglasses kind of hot!"

"And bathing suits!" Misty said as she held out a random one piece.

May agreed, "Such a contrast to Veilstone, it's like freezing here and spring just started. I mean the Orange Islands is probably like five times hotter than it is here."

"Seriously!" Misty exclaimed. "I mean I like the cold but enough is enough. It's like the tundra here; for as long as I can remember it's been like December and winter."

Leaf held up a forest green bathing suit. She held the top on her own body, "What do you think?"

"Oh my gosh, yes." Dawn stopped herself as she realized she just had a moment.

"I agree, you'll look exceptionally good in that, Leaf," a voice called from behind them.

May, Misty and Dawn, stopped gushing over bikinis as they all recognized that voice and they slowly turned around to look at Leaf's wide eyes, that held a glint of fury. Behind her, Gary walked behind Leaf and wrapped his arms around her, "Showing off for me? Cause I definitely like that."

Leaf instantly stiffened and wiggled away, also stepping on Gary's foot in the process. Hard.

"Do NOT do that again," Leaf threatened before she stormed away toward the dressing room and shut the door. Correction; slammed the door.

Gary looked embarrassed as people started staring. Drew, Paul and Ash all walked up. Drew just grinned, eager to bother Gary now that he was vulnerable, "That was pretty slick, Gary."

"Shut up, Hayden."

"Ouch, touchy."

Dawn observed the conversation before looking away. _So they are here too, what are the odds? They probably knew that we were coming. But it looks like Gary might sincerely like Leaf. I knew it!_

Misty picked out a dark blue bikini with white tropical flowers on it and showed May and Dawn. The three of them were now ignoring the guys.

Ash walked up to them and smiled. "I bet that would look really good on you Misty."

Misty beamed; that was all she needed to hear. She went straight to the register.

Upon her abrupt departure, Ash became puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"

Dawn laughed, "No, you said something right."

May walked over behind where Drew and Gary were standing to look for a perfect bikini. Misty returned to Dawn and Ash with her new purchased bikini.

"Hey Mist, wanna go get some food? I'm pretty hungry," Ash asked.

Dawn sneakily nudged Misty in a knowing way. Misty smiled to cover the blush that was coming, "Ash, you are always hungry." As they walked away, Dawn winked at Misty.

"DAWN, what do you think about this one?" May held up a red bikini with a halter top piece.

"Damn it Maple, you are too loud," Drew stopped when he realized what she was holding. "You are gonna wear a bikini? You sure about that?"

Everyone just stopped talking; no one, not even Gary and Paul, could believe that Drew just said that.

May just stared at him, unable to believe that he just said that. Dawn came to her rescue. "It looks good May! Go try it on, Leaf's in the dressing room too. You can ask her."

"Thanks Dawn," May said quietly as she walked away. As soon as she was out of sight, Dawn rounded on Drew.

"You do not say that to a girl, got it Hayden. You are asking for a one way ticket to get punched in the face!" Dawn pointed a finger at Drew. As words went, Dawn stood six feet over Drew. She grabbed a pink and white striped bikini and stomped to the dressing room.

Paul smirked, "Again, owned by a girl. Except this time, it was Dawn. "

"But seriously man, that was a low blow. I half expected May to either run out crying or beat you to a pulp," Gary was holding in a laugh.

"Maybe I should apologize," Drew offered, meekly.

"Good idea." Gary quickly agreed.

Paul looked at Gary, "You are just saying that because you want another chance at Leaf."

"Your point?"

Suddenly they heard all three of the girls giggling, with their bathing suits in bags.

As they met the guys again, Dawn went to Paul. "Any reason why you guys are here?"

"Well as you can see," Paul gestured towards Drew trying to apologize and Gary flirting with Leaf, "we came to get some stuff for the trip."

"How cute, you guys are skirt shopping!" Dawn smiled as he glared at her.

"Oh very funny, but no. We got some food, some stuff for battling class, some Pokéballs; I wanna see what I can catch there."

"We aren't allowed Paul."

"That only applies for people who follow the rules, and people who are stupid enough to get caught."

Dawn looked down as she sensed their conversation was over.

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"WHORE!"

"GO GET RUN OVER!"

Dawn and Paul looked over to see Drew and May yelling at each other, right in each other's faces. Leaf and Gary were staring as well.

"Well I guess I'll see you on the trip," Dawn brushed by Paul as she grabbed Leaf with one hand and May with the other and walked out the door.

Leaf huffed, "What is with Gary? He just needs to leave me alone."

"And who does Drew think he's fooling, 'I'm trying to apologize so shut up, you dumb hoe.'" May stomped her way towards the food court.

"That didn't go well," Dawn concluded, reminding herself of her own conversation with Paul. "Why don't we just eat with Ash and Misty?"

"Crash their date?" Leaf inquired with a sly smile.

May growled, "No, because those assholes are going to go to Ash now. We are grabbing Misty and leaving."

Dawn and Leaf just looked at each other and decided, non-verbally, that agreeing with May would be better for their health. Deep down, they both knew May was right.

* * *

Paul let out a heavy breath. Drew and Gary had antics. He knew something was up when he got a phone call after third class from Gary. Gary just said that the four of them were going to blow off fourth class and they should meet by Drew's car. After they got off school campus, undetected, he had threatened Gary to tell him what they were doing.

It was Drew who had answered; all Drew said was that he had overheard the girls planning to blow off class to go to the mall. They didn't have to say any more. Paul knew what would happen next.

He watched Gary sulking as they walked to the food court to meet Ash. Drew was complaining about May and Paul just walked with them, ready to shoot himself.

They spotted Ash and Misty, and then they watched as May walked up, say some things and literally drag Misty away.

"She is really pissed," Gary observed.

Drew groaned, "No shit Sherlock."

"Anyway, what were you and Dawn talking about, Paul?" Gary asked him.

Paul's ears perked, hearing his name. "Nothing, really. Just the trip and she told me that catching Pokémon isn't allowed." He retold that part with humor.

They reached the table where Ash sat alone and pulled up some chairs.

"What did you guys do? May dragged Misty out of here." Ash rounded on them.

"If we don't get dates, then neither do you," Gary told him pointedly.

"Anyway, Paul, are you planning on taking Dawn to the dance?" Drew stole a few of Ash's fries.

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Are you only hinting that I should take Dawn because you wanna take May?"

"HELL NO. But I do wonder who Gary will take after Leaf turns him down."

Gary scoffed, "Please, Leaf wouldn't-" He stopped talking as his friends gave him a look. "I don't know."

"Well I was thinking about asking Misty," Ash put out there.

Paul snorted, "Please, you've been thinking of asking out Misty for the last year and a half."

"I might actually do it this time!" Ash argued.

"I place a bet on this," Drew smirked.

Gary's expression instantly lit up, "Easy money, I'm in."

Little did they know, someone overheard that.

Everyone's phones started to chime. Drew picked up his phone. "It's our dumb gossip central again."

**So guess who didn't show up for fourth class today? Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf; but that's not all, our school hotties, Drew, Gary, Ash and Paul decided to ditch as well. Coincidence? I think not! -PG**

* * *

**-MAY'S ROOM: WEDNESDAY-**

"That's it. I am so sick of this," May abandoned folding her clothes and organizing her suitcase. She just started throwing everything in sight into her suitcase.

Dawn was sitting on a beanbag in her room. She, Leaf and Misty were still wearing their uniforms, except their blazers had been shed.

"I finished my packing last night," Misty bragged.

Leaf checked her nails to see some of her green nail polish had chipped off. "I half packed last night, until Barry called me for some reason."

"Barry Jun?" All three girls suddenly were in Leaf's face, eager for more details.

May rejoiced as she turned back to her packing. "I knew he liked you. It was so obvious."

Leaf giggled, "He does not like me, May. Plus I don't know him, at all. It was honestly nothing. We just talked about the trip and he was looking up stuff to do and telling me stuff about it and then we talked a little about the essay we have to write about Sir Aaron and his Lucario."

"True love, I bet he'll ask you to the dance," May gushed.

"Shut up!" Leaf glared at her.

Misty blew off May's comment, "Leaf is way out of Barry's league."

Dawn cracked a smile, "I bet Gary would be pissed though. You know I am also willing to bet Ash will ask Misty to the dance."

Misty blushed, "No he won't."

"I totally agree," Leaf plopped down on May's bed. "I mean who else would he take?"

May groaned, "Dawn, we need to get dates! Ash is gonna ask Misty. Gary and Barry will both ask Leaf. I bet Lucas or Kenny or Conway would ask you. BUT NO ONE IS GOING TO ASK ME! I'll be the loser that shows up ALONE!"

"Please May, you will not show up alone. I bet Brendan would ask you," Dawn figured.

Misty snapped her fingers, "You know I saw him staring at you during lunch."

"What?" May asked, surprised.

"True story."

"Hey May," Dawn observed something sitting at the edge of May's window. "What's that?"

May's eyebrows crinkled. "I have no idea, let's see."

The four of them walked over to a single red rose, with a note attached.

"Read it!" Dawn urged May.

_Maple,_

_I'm sorry for that whole bikini comment. That was out of bounds, and I get that. So sorry._

_-Drew_

Leaf smiled at May, finally getting a perfect chance for revenge, "AWH! IT'S TRUE LOVE! HEY MAY, I BET DREW WILL ASK YOU TO THE DANCE!"

"SHUT UP LEAF!"

Dawn just started at the rose that sat in May's windowsill. _So Drew apologized. I wonder what that means, and more importantly I wonder who I'll go to the dance with._

Suddenly all their phones went off. Misty flipped hers open and read the text aloud.

**Hey all! So the first couple for the trip has popped up! As of an hour ago, Jimmy asked Marina to the dance. They are officially a couple but we all saw this coming since forever. -PG**


	3. A Moment Of Your Time

**RUMORS OF LOVE**

Chapter Three: A Moment Of Your Time

"The moments of happiness we enjoy take us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us."

"Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."

"Kiss your life. Accept it, just as it is. Today. Now. So that those moments of happiness you're waiting for don't pass you by."

* * *

**-VEILSTONE TRAIN TO THE ORANGE ISLANDS: THURSDAY-**

Dawn walked through the corridors of the train trying to find the compartments where her friends were. Her pink backpack was filled with snacks and stuff to entertain her in case everyone was asleep.

She definitely took way too long to get ready. Who was she trying to impress?

No one.

Was that a lie?

Her black high heels had ruffles on them. Her ruffled white tank and her blue and white striped skirt were acquainted by a black belt, complimented by a black cardigan.

Finally she saw her friends in a compartment but she had to go through another compartment to get there. She didn't have a problem going through the compartment.

Okay, that was a lie.

Because in the compartment that separated the corridor where she stood and the compartment where her friends were, held certain people.

People like Ash and Drew and Gary.

And Paul.

_I can do this! I just run through and ignore them; _the plan in her head seemed flawless.

She slid open the door. Four pair of eyes instantly hit her. Was it her or were Paul's eyes capable of giving off the feeling of pure ice? She just walked forward when she was suddenly pulled back. A strap on her backpack got caught on the handle.

She heard snickering.

Dawn just released her backpack strap from the handle and walked through their compartment. Ash she touched the handle of the compartment that contained her friends, Gary called out to her.

"Hey Dawn, we were wondering when you would show up."

"Thanks for giving us a show," Drew smirked.

Dawn flushed, slid the door open and closed it just as quick. Her friends looked up at her wearily.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Okay," May explained. "We got here first, and then they came and got that compartment. We are trapped in here. Now that you are here, we call pull down the shades so we don't have to see them."

Misty happily obliged. "We just have to stay in here to avoid them."

"But we have food," Leaf smiled and held up a bag of gummy worms.

Dawn sat down beside Leaf and put her legs on the seat. "Bribe accepted."

* * *

"God damn, we are fat," May realized. "We aren't even halfway there and most of our food is gone."

"Make sure you save some to keep in our hotel rooms!" Misty reminded her.

"Well I heard that they sell food on this train but someone has to get it, meaning they have to go through there," Dawn pointed at the compartment that separated them from salvation.

Misty was the first to call, "Not it!"

"Not it!" May called.

Dawn grinned, "Not it! Leaf's it!"

Leaf realized what the punishment was. "I hate you guys."

Taking a deep breath, Leaf with her back pocket filled with money slid the door open and stepped into the guys' compartment.

Only that the guys were missing.

Expect for, of course, Gary Oak; the bastard of the pack that knew exactly how to get under her skin and work her nerves.

_Damn._

"Miss me?" Gary smirked as he saw Leaf's expression. It was perfect for him, just him and her in a compartment.

Leaf just ignored him and kept walking until his leg blocked her way to the exit. She slowly faced him.

He looked innocent, "I'd just like a moment of your time."

"You get enough as it is; where are the others?" How she wished the others had been there! If they were then they would pick on him and he would not want to be embarrassed!

"Picking on Harley and Conway."

"Can I go? I need to get snacks," Leaf pleaded.

Gary thought about it, "Only if I can come."

"You mean to patronize me."

"So if that a yes?"

Leaf nodded and they walked towards the snack bar in the back of the train. Their travel was in silence until Gary spoke up, "Why so quiet? You agreed that I could come."

"I never said I would talk to you."

"Ah, but you are."

They walked up to the bar, where Leaf bought candy and soda. Gary bought some snacks as well.

On the way back, they passed an empty compartment except for Marina and Jimmy who were kissing.

Leaf smiled; she knew that Marina had like Jimmy since they had first met.

Gary looked at Jimmy and Marina and then at Leaf. "Why don't we act like that?"

"Because we aren't dating."

"I'm pretty much your boyfriend and you know it, Leaf. Seriously." He grabbed her arm and turned her around. Leaf stiffened. He cupped her cheek and leaned closer. "I know you feel something for me. You can't deny it."

Leaf looked up and into his brown eyes. They were too close for comfort. "If I did, I would deny it with my dying breath because I don't believe you could be right for me."

"That's because you don't know me." His lips were dangerously close to her cheek…

"I'm not sure if I want to, but I know enough."

She pulled away as soon as she felt contact between her skin and his lips, and quickly sped back into her compartment and dropped the bag of snacks on the seat. Dawn sensed Leaf was troubled.

"What happened?"

Leaf took a breath and huffed, "I just went through hell and back to get those for you guys so feel grateful."

May and Misty had dozed off. Dawn just smiled at her; Leaf had the feeling that she knew everything that just happened. "Want to explain?"

"Let's just say I had yet another unpleasant experience with Gary."

"I think," Dawn started, "that it would be wonderful if you liked him back. I mean you guys would be the best looking couple in our grade!"

Leaf gave Dawn a look that clearly said '…oh shut up!' when their phones started buzzing. Leaf was appalled by the new text from PG.

Dawn was also surprised, "Dang, she's fast."

**Ohh, the romance is already buzzing. Leaf and Gary were a little too close (but very comfortable) in the corridor and there WAS a kiss involved! Are they going to the dance? Have they been secretly dating this whole time? We've always noticed the chemistry between them so it makes sense! -PG**

* * *

**-ORANGE ISLANDS (BUS): THURSDAY-**

Paul was looking out the first of the two buses when Ms. Shirona made an announcement, "Okay students, listen! You all will be here together so look after each other. So to try something, we are going to have you sit with someone we feel that you don't know or should get along with. Ah, here's my favorite two: May and Drew, you two shall we sitting together."

Drew groaned, "You have got to be joking."

"I know, are they stupid that they think that we'll get along with people because we sit with them?" Paul boarded the bus where their evil homeroom teacher was pointing at a seat. Ms. Shirona pointed to him and he wondered who he would have to sit with.

Dawn appeared and put her bag on the floor and sat next to him. He looked out the window.

"Do you think it's bad that I'm more relieved than upset that I have to sit next to you?"

Paul looked back over, to give her his attention. "Why would you be relived?"

She smiled at him. "You don't know how afraid I was that I was going to have to sit next to someone like Conway."

"Weirdest kid I've ever met," Paul agreed.

Dawn whispered to him. "I swear he is like stalking me."

Paul just nodded. He really didn't care about whether Conway liked Dawn. It's not like she would ever date Conway. He got his Poke-pod out and started to unwrap his headphones from the Poke-pod and put one ear bud in his ear.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him, annoyed. He noticed this and stopped from putting in his other ear bud, halfway.

May looked at the seat in front of her, "Dawn?"

Dawn's face instantly brightened, "May!"

"Misty and Leaf aren't on this bus! I think they got assigned to the other one." May started to whisper, "And guess what? Ash and Gary aren't on here either."

They both knew what that meant. "Leaf is gonna have a great time," Dawn was sarcastic.

"Same with Misty." But May was being serious.

Paul looked curious to hear what the girls were talking about. He looked to see Drew pretend to shoot himself.

Dawn squealed, "We finally made it here. It's totally going off!" The two girls erupted into a fit of giggles.

Paul and Drew exchanged another look.

"I am not listening to that for an hour," Drew complained from next to May.

May whipped her head to face him. "Drew, this bus isn't big enough to hold your ego, mind hopping on the other one?"

Drew turned dark and looked away as his three companions laughed.

"When will the day come that you stop getting beat by girls, Drew?" Paul punched his arm.

After 10 minutes, Drew and May were both tired of fighting and just went on ignoring each other. May was sleeping and Drew was playing video games. Paul noticed Dawn looking at him, curiously.

"What are you staring at, Troublesome?"

"You laughed."

"And?"

"I didn't know androids laughed."

"Hmmm seems like no one is laughing at your joke."

Dawn smiled, "What I meant was that you should smile more, you look better." She put her hand on his face, "And frowning causes wrinkles."

Then she took out a book with a rose on it from her bag and started reading it.

Suddenly, something took over Paul. He just stared at Dawn with expressionless eyes.

But secretly, he was captivated.

How…did she do that? Ask an innocent question that puzzles him so much?

Suddenly she turned her head and their eyes caught each other. "Wait a second, WHAT did you call me?"

He just gave her an amused look. As he was about to reply, an explosion of rings filled their ears and Dawn looked annoyed as she reached for her phone. Paul watched as Dawn smiled at the text and it perked his curiously. He looked at the new text from PG with a picture of Misty sleeping on Ash's shoulder and Ash sleeping on her head.

**We always knew these two were close, but how close will they get? -PG**


	4. Group Hug Moments

**RUMORS OF LOVE**

_Chapter Four: Group Hug Moments_

"A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen." ~Edward de Bono

"Memory... is the diary that we all carry about with us." ~Oscar Wilde

"A day without laughter is a day wasted."-Unknown

* * *

**-HOTEL: THURSDAY-**

"Ahh, it's gigantic!" Dawn squealed as they walked in. Their hotel was filled by fountains and trees. It was split into four parts all with different themes; rainforest, beach, dark romance, and business. They were staying in the rainforest part. She-Witch Shirona gave them their hotel key cards and made an announcement.

"Today we aren't going out of this hotel, get unpack and get settled. We'll be here for week and a half so you'll be able to do everything. Again, no one is to step out of the bounds of this hotel." She gave the students a look as if to say 'I'm watching you'.

"It's so beautiful!" May squealed.

Misty gasped, "Look a parrot!"

Leaf immediately ran over to the parrot to indulge it in conversation.

As the students waited in line, Dawn decided that they should wait until everyone else went upstairs.

"So Misty," May started as they caught up with Leaf, "I assume you saw the text about you and Ash that PG sent around?"

Misty blushed and Leaf started for a jab, but Misty sensing the jab rounded on Leaf. "I saw the text about you and Gary, Leaf! Making out in the train corridor! Have you two been secretly dating?"

"No we have not!" Leaf exclaimed. "That's the most ridiculous notion ever! God, sometimes PG comes up with the most absurd things."

"It's not like we'd judge you Leafy. You can tell us if you like Gary," May said sweetly.

Leaf groaned. "Is no one on my side? Dawn?"

"Well you guys do have chemistry. No one can deny that," Dawn confessed.

"So do you and Paul, but I don't point that out!"

May interjected, "I do believe this conversation started out about Misty and Ash."

Misty, obviously trying to avoid the topic, dragged them to the elevator. "Hey, elevator's free!"

"Thank God! I NEED a shower after that train ride. My pores are getting clogged!" May ran to the elevator.

Dawn smiled. _Nice save Mist. Am I the only one that notices that we always get associated with those four?_

* * *

Drew and Paul both dropped their bag on a bed and then headed next door to Ash and Gary's room.

"What the…" Drew trailed off.

"I think this is a new record for them." Paul was astonished.

In less than two minutes, the room was already a pigsty with food cluttering the table, clothes thrown over the chairs and video games thrown on the floor.

"You know, our room is exactly the way we found it." Drew avoided stepping on a bag of chips as they entered.

Paul sat down on a clean part of the bed, "No wonder maids try to assassinate you two…"

"So I have the perfect plan! I am going to ask Misty to have dinner with me at one of the best restaurants in the hotel tonight and ask her to be my girlfriend!" Ash came out dressed in swimming trunks.

"Dressed like that?"

Ash nodded, "The girls are at the pool. I'm going to steal Misty and ask her to dinner."

Gary stepped out of the closet in orange swimming trunks. Paul raised an eyebrow, "You too?"

"Probably because he heard Leaf would be there," Drew snickered.

"Don't you know anything? Girl plus bikinis plus the pool equals awesome score," Gary smirked.

Ash beckoned them to follow, "So change and meet us downstairs?"

Drew and Paul exchanged a look, until Drew gave a smug look. "You can't argue with that logic."

* * *

Dawn sighed as the four of them sat on the two beds in Leaf and Misty's room in their bathing suits, and faced each other. "Leaf, you really should give Gary a chance."

Leaf's eyes clicked over to her, wearily. "Really?"

Dawn drew in a deep breath. "You know what; I'll lay it all out for the three of you. Gary, alright, he gets a lot of girls. Have you noticed he hardly cares for them anymore? But we know him, and we know that he is determined and kind and smart. He's a lot more caring ever since he started doing research like his grandfather. He's not a competitive trainer anymore. You should have seen the way he cared for that Shieldon! Yeah he's arrogant but the four of them strive for the best. We know that Gary is determined to have you as a girlfriend, Leaf. He would never hurt you." Misty and May nodded at her.

Leaf sighed, "One chance, but he has to come get me."

"We know he will," May winked.

She nodded, "Good enough. Now Misty, Ash is one of those guys that stands up for what's right. He's great, morally. But he's a hothead. He is kind but we all know he can sling insults. He used to do it more than he does now. We all know he's determined as hell. He's much smarter than he acts sometimes. You guys tend to argue a lot, I bet you he'll blurt out his feelings for you. And before you say he doesn't, I swear he does. Freshman year, before you all showed up, Ash and I became best friends, not like you guys. He always talked about you."

Misty smiled, sadly. "For some reason, I'm afraid that we'll always be best friends."

"Best friends make eternal lovers," Leaf assured her.

"Oh God, you guys should have been there when he called me his brother, I hit him so hard!" Misty recalled.

May laughed, "He told me about the time that your elementary school went on a field trip and Brock fell in love with a Ghastly posing as the ghost of that maiden who sat on the cliff waiting for her lover to return. And when you guys were losing against the Ghastly you came with a cross, garlic, a stick and a hammer and that Ghastly was like 'what do I look like, a vampire?'" Laughter erupted upon the four.

"And May," Dawn smiled. "You and Drew are the classic rival couple. You guys started out as rivals in the contests but you developed feelings for each other."

"Are you kidding? Drew is the most arrogant-" Dawn cut off May.

"He's also smart, caring and honest. Or did you forget the time that he helped you out after Harley tricked you? Or the fact he always gave you insight when you were a rookie coordinator? You must admit that Drew is an amazing coordinator. Or that he was happy when you won your first contest? Or that he tends to ignore everyone else when you are around? And the roses? Face it May, he is much more than just a rival to you."

"Dawn, how did you know about all that?"

"Because May, before you all showed up, I came here freshman year. Ash, Brock, Barry, Paul, Gary and Conway and I used to hang out. Back then Gary was going around researching for his grandfather so he was hardly around and back then, Ash and Paul were major rivals. They couldn't even get along once. But anyway Ash told me stories about Misty and you. He always mentioned Drew when he mentioned you. Like all your stories from your middle school contests. He always used to mention that you would blush every time Drew came around with a rose for you."

May blushed. "He always said they were for Beautifly. Alright, maybe deep, deep down, I've always cared for Drew."

"And that whole situation with Briana involved Drew! No wonder you don't like her!" Dawn suddenly remembered.

"Okay Dawn, THAT'S ENOUGH." May yelled as Leaf and Misty giggled.

Misty confronted Dawn, "What about you and Paul? What's that story?"

A smile tugged at her lips, "Paul hides his emotions, he's mean, but he's respectful and smart. He likes a challenge. Well when Ash and Paul were rivals, I was kind of biased. So Paul and I used to get into a lot of fights. But I learned that he's fighting his emotions. His brother used to be a Pokémon trainer, one of the best, until he lost the Brandon, the Pyramid King. That was the first battle the Reggie ever lost and then he quit and became a lawyer. That's why Paul is obsessed with power. Brandon realized that during their battle. I got to watch Paul's battle with Brandon. It was freshman year when they went to compete in the Sinnoh League; I overheard Paul and Reggie video chatting about the competition. Paul caught me eavesdropping, but he didn't get mad. Instead he started talking to me about how Ash is like Reggie and why he couldn't stand Ash, that conversation made me understand him. Then Ash caught us walking together and it was awkward, but after the Sinnoh League they became friends."

"Gary and Ash didn't become friends after the Silver League Conference," Misty started into her story. "Our last year of elementary school, we all got our Pokémon. Gary and Ash both made it all the way to the Silver League Conference; the tension was intense. Gary's cheerleading team annoyed me to no end. Even after Gary lost, they kept on being rivals. Ash told me that they finally became friends that same day that you met Gary, Dawn."

May giggled. "Gary's Blastoise adores Leaf! That's a sign; because Professor Birch told us that Pokémon often reflect the feelings of their trainers. And Gary's favorite of his Pokémon is Blastoise. He used to kiss the Pokeball before he chose Blastoise to compete in battle!"

Leaf blushed, "Shut up! I didn't even know the guy until I came to this school! I'm really happy that I did come here though. My parents wanted to send me off to Pokémon Tech!"

"Secretly," May confessed, "I was actually excited to come here after Ash told me that he had heard from Drew that he was coming. Our last year in middle school, Drew and I attended the Hoenn Grand Festival. After it was over, Ash said I should come here with him and Brock but Drew told me that he was going to study contests in Jhoto during high school. He told me that I should decide what I wanted to do too. I decided to go to high school in Jhoto, I was so excited to see Drew, but we didn't end up going to the same school."

Misty smiled down, "My sisters bothered me one day when a letter came to the gym from Ash. He told me that he and Professor Oak really wanted me to come here, so I had to come here. But I'm curious, Dawn, what brought all this up?

"Well because I was wondering earlier why we always get put with those four. And how lucky I am to be best friends with you three."

"AWHHHH!" That was one of their group hug moments.


	5. You're My Best Friend

**RUMORS OF LOVE**

_Chapter Five: You're My Best Friend_

**~Should I smile cause were friends, or should I cry cause that's all well ever gonna be~**

**~I look at him as a friend, then I realized I loved him~**

**~Best friends make eternal lovers~**

* * *

**-POOL: THURSDAY-**

Paul nonchalantly walked along with his friends when they saw the girls in a huddle.

Drew smirked, "Watch this." He snuck up behind them. "BOO!"

The four of them screamed and jumped about a foot.

"DO NOT DO THAT!" May yelled at him. Paul noticed that she looked flustered.

"You guys need to chill out, you are just as bad as Ash's Aipom," Drew snapped back.

"Hey Paul," Ash whispered to him. "Do you think that Misty will say yes?"

Paul silently recalled the smile on Dawn's face as she saw the PG text about Ash and Misty. He looked at Misty, who was staring at Ash. "I think she'll say yes."

Ash ran over to Misty, "Hey Mist! Wanna play some volleyball?" Misty nodded and ran off with Ash.

"Alright, that's cool!" May yelled after them.

"Looks like she doesn't want to hang out with you, May," Drew teased her. "Maybe now is the chance to beg for those coordinator tips you so desperately need."

May blinked her eyes sweetly, "You know what? I've decided to be a kinder person."

"Let's see that the next time I beat you."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Drew smirked and May smiled and pushed him to the pool. Drew resurfaced and swam to the edge where May was standing and laughing at him.

_Big mistake, May, _Paul thought.

SPLASH. Drew grabbed May by the ankle and sent her in the pool.

Gary walked up to them, "Hey Leaf."

Much to Paul's surprise, Leaf smiled at Gary. "Hey Gary."

He could sense that Gary was just as surprised as he was by the response. Gary decided to test it. "Wanna go get a smoothie," Gary indicated the snack bar.

Leaf looked down; he could sense she was uneasy. Then Paul saw something that caught his interest. He saw Dawn secretly nudge Leaf and whisper something. Leaf looked up and nodded. Gary offered her his hand and the two of them walked away. When he looked back to face Dawn, there was a huge grin plastered on her face.

Then she grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the pool, "Come on."

"What the hell," he resisted, "What are we doing?"

"Eavesdropping."

"Cause you are an expert at that," he joked, referring to the time he caught her listening in on his conversation with Reggie. He smirked as she turned red.

"…shut up!" She turned a little from where she was leading him and put a finger to her lips. "Shh."

Her hold on his wrist dropped to his hand, he noted.

They were leaning against the wall where Leaf and Gary were sitting above them. Gary was speaking.

"…and his Aipom took all their hats!"

"No way!" Leaf giggled.

"True story, then my Eevee stole the hats back and Ash had to give the hats back to a lot of angry people."

Dawn turned away to sneak a peek; he did the same.

"Your Eevee is adorable!"

Gary smiled, "You wanna see it?"

"You don't have it do you?" Leaf inquired.

Gary's eyes looked everywhere, "…uhh, no?"

Leaf's eyes widened as she laughed. "Liar!" Paul saw her playfully punch Gary's shoulder.

"So should we go?" Gary offered her his hand and she took as they left.

Dawn squealed beside him, "They are so cute! Who knew that Gary was a gentleman?"

"So do you always spy on your friends?" he asked. They were in close proximity…

Dawn got her face near his. Their lips were inches apart. "This is part of the reason I came." Paul looked away, just so she couldn't see him blush.

* * *

"Good game!" Misty ran over to Ash and collapsed on the sand.

"So do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

Misty sat up, "Dinner? Tonight?"

"Yeah I made a reservation and was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure!"

Ash sat down beside her, "Great. Mist, you're my best friend and tonight I have to ask an important question."

Misty smiled sweetly at him, when on the inside she exploded from happiness.

"You're my best friend too, Ash."

Ash grinned, "So should we get back to the others?"

"Only if they are still alive," Misty mumbled.

* * *

Dawn giggled with May. Paul and Drew approached them, "Okay so Ash is asking Misty to dinner tonight and we decided to crash."

"You guys are the worst," May gave Drew a look.

"Don't give me that; Gary is in on it too, do you guys want to come too?"

"Why?" Dawn asked.

It was Paul who answered her. "We got a table for six near Ash and Misty because we thought you guys would want to spy." She knew he was directing that last part at him. Shameless flirting?

"In that case, we'd love too."

"Alright," Drew nodded. "We'll be leaving after Ash. So we'll text you guys and meet us in the lobby.

"Where are we eating?" May asked.

"Corsula Cove. It has a dress code. Suits and dresses."

May nodded. "We'll meet you there," Dawn promised. She and May walked back to get their bags. When she heard footsteps she looked up and saw Kenny.

"Kenny," Dawn started.

"Hey DeeDee!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. It's Dawn."

Kenny looked amused, "I know. I came over here because I never see you in school; hopefully I'll see you more on the trip."

"I know, we've been apart since elementary school!"

"Yeah, it really sucks because you're my best friend, ever since back then. Well anyway, I'll see you around Dawn." Kenny touched her shoulder as he left.

"Shameless flirting," May butted in.

"Hush."

A chime came from their phones as they got 2 new texts from PG. Dawn noticed the color vanish from May's face. May quickly looked up to see if Drew was checking his phone.

He was.

Dawn quickly opened the new texts.

The first was a picture of Leaf and Gary, laughing and holding hands.

**Oh, these two thought they could sneak around me, didn't they?-PG**

The second was a video of May and Drew wrestling in the pool.

**May and Drew wrestling in the pool? Save it for the bedroom.-PG**

* * *

**-HOTEL: THURSDAY-**

"Kay guys, I'm going to have dinner with Ash!" Misty stepped out of the bathroom wearing a strapless yellow dress and black flats. Her hair was down and Dawn had just finished perfecting her makeup. As soon as she left, Leaf came into their room and they started getting ready themselves!

After fifteen minutes of rush-primping, they were ready. May put her hair in a messy bun and pearl studs in her ears and wore a spaghetti strapped red dress with a black bow and black heels and a long pearl necklace wrapped around in layers. Leaf kept her hair straightened but pulled it out of a ponytail. She wore a dark green strapless dress with ruffles on the bottom half with black wedges and a long black necklace. Dawn curled the ends of her hair and wore a navy blue spaghetti-strapped dress with silver circles on it. She wore circle earrings and silver heels.

All of their phones beeped. They expected it to be from PG, but instead it was the guys. She, Leaf and May got texts from Paul, Gary and Drew respectively.

To: Dawn  
From: Paul

Meet in lobby in 5. –Paul

Dawn quickly responded as they walked out the door.

To: Paul  
From: Dawn

On our way. XOXO DB

Dawn smirked to think he would be surprised by her signature: XOXO DB, but the emotionless fool probably wouldn't think about it.

Leaf and May grabbed the elevator. Dawn stood there, hesitant.

"Still scared of elevators?" May teased.

Dawn just looked at the elevator and then at them, "…uhm yeah. I'll take the stairs."

As Leaf began to protest, the door shut and Dawn made a beeline for the stairs.

Oh crap, she just realized that she had to go down 10 floors in 3 minutes…

She could do it!

Quickly running down the stair, she got to the fifth floor only a minute late when she ran into Kenny, literally.

Kenny instantly bent down to help her up, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just going to be late for dinner."

"Well, do you have a minute?" Kenny asked, sheepishly.

"No prob, what's up?"

"I don't really know how to say this, but…" he trailed off.

Dawn looked at the timid boy in front of her, "Say what?"

Kenny looked up and stepped forward and kissed her. Dawn's eyes widened in shock but eventually closed. Kenny pulled away, "Sorry but I just had to let you know."

Dawn tensed, slightly. "It's okay."

"So are you going to the dance?"

"I plan on it," Dawn said. "But right now I'm really late for dinner! I'll see you later Kenny!"

"Bye Dawn!"

As she ran downstairs, she noticed that her lips burned where Kenny had kissed her, and not in the good way. As she arrived in the lobby she didn't see her friends.

"About time you showed up," a voice came from behind. Paul was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Where is everyone?"

"They already left. May mentioned that you took the stairs because of an 'elevator incident'. So I decided to wait for you." He smirked at the elevator incident part.

"I'm really late, aren't I?"

"Yeah, so why were you so late?"

Suddenly a chime came from their phones. Paul flipped open his phone, just as she did. His eyes narrowed angrily at the newest text from PG.

It was a picture of Kenny and Dawn when he had kissed her.

**Dawn and Kenny, sneaking in the stairs. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! –PG**

She looked up at him, shaking her head 'no'.

Paul looked back at her. His eyes were cold. "So this is why you were late."

"No..." she started, but he had already turned and started walking towards the restaurant and she had no choice but to follow.


	6. Back To The Way It Was

**RUMORS OF LOVE**

_Chapter Six: Back to the Way it Was_

"**The way** is not in the sky. **The way** is in the heart."- Buddha

"The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost."-G.K. Chesterton

"People historically have loved the inside story. It's about secrets. People love secrets."-Peter Earnest

* * *

"Hey! Where have you two been?" Gary winked at the pair that sat down at their table. Dawn lowered her eyes and Paul punched Gary's arm.

"Elevator incident," she muttered. The whole table cracked a smile.

Dawn didn't understand; Paul was obviously trying to cover up his anger. She saw it. He was mad. But why?

May whispered to her, "Are you okay? And what is with this new text from PG about you and Kenny?"

Dawn motioned for May to follow her. "Excuse us. Bathroom."

As they left, she saw Paul roll his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't believe her. Dawn was sure that May saw it too. They ran into the bathroom and checked to make sure that there was no one else in the stalls. May gave the OK that the bathroom was clear of PG/any PG wannabes/Ursula, Briana, Daisy or Melody. Dawn started spilling.

"I was taking the stairs and crashed into Kenny, and he kissed me!"

"No way! He's probably going to ask you to the dance!"

"I'm pretty sure he was going to but I like ran away."

"So what does this have to do with you and Paul?"

She sighed with sadness at the mention of Paul and looked down. She figured May could see this. "I reached Paul and he saw the text and he thought that I was late because I was sneaking around with Kenny and he got mad."

May picked up her face and saw the tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall and ruin her make-up.

"You like Paul, don't you. But he is making you cry. I won't show him any mercy," May concluded as she picked up a paper towel pressed them to her eyes.

_It feels like heartache._

"Let's go back," May whispered.

* * *

As they sat back down, Paul noticed May give him a nasty look. What the hell?

"So what did we miss?" Dawn asked.

"Shhh," Leaf drew their attention to the seated couple.

Gary rolled his eyes," Come on Ashy-Boy. It's about time."

"Do you think they've seen us?" Drew wondered. "Maybe that's why they haven't done anything."

"Nah, Misty would have dragged us away," May explained.

Paul snorted, "And plus it takes time for Ash to figure out what he's doing."

"Why is Ash on the floor?" Drew strained to see.

Dawn's face was covered in disbelief, "What the hell? Is he proposing?"

The boys looked at each other, "Oh no…dammit Ash!"

* * *

"You ready for dessert?" Ash asked.

"Dessert? Oh God, I'm way to full," Misty laughed.

"Come one, I'll order something for the both of us," Ash beckoned the waiter and whispered in his ear.

Misty's curiosity was perked. "What did you tell him?"

"You'll see," he winked.

The waiter set a plate with two small red velvet cupcakes with hearts on them.

"Ash, what is this?"

Ash stood up and bent on his knee, holding a rose. "Will you be my girlfriend and my date to the dance?"

Misty was left speechless, "Yeah- I mean yes!"

Ash grinned and handed her the rose, "Sweet."

Misty heard squeals and saw her girls running towards her. _Oh, how could they have known..?_

Gary, Paul and Drew walked over.

"Thank God, we thought you were gonna propose." Gary laughed.

Drew scrutinized the scene with Misty and the rose. He hit Ash on the head.

"Hey you asshole, the rose is my thing!"

* * *

They exited to give the new couple some space. Leaf and Gary seemed to disappear.

"I don't think it'll be long before they get together," Drew noted.

Dawn agreed. May took this to be her opportunity while Drew and Dawn compared notes.

She walked up to Paul, "Paul, can I speak with you in private?"

He shrugged and she dragged him to a bench in the corner. He refused to look at her. "So why are you mad at Dawn?"

"I'm not mad at her."

"Please, you two were all over each other earlier and now you are sending out 'stay away' vibes. What's going on?"

"I don't see how this concerns you."

"Dawn is upset!"

"You don't think I am? If she wanted to hang out with Kenny, she could have told me so she could all the time she wanted. She wouldn't have had to feel obligated to hurry up with him just to get to me!" He spat venomously.

May just looked at Paul, and all the pieces seemed to fall into place. _Could it be that he likes her too…Is he jealous?_

"She didn't want to hang out with Kenny. She bumped into him and he kissed her. She immediately ran away."

Paul still didn't look at her.

"I'm telling the truth, Paul."

"That's not what the picture looked like."

"It was from PG! You're the one that always says everything from PG is crap!"

"But she's never wrong! Her gossip may be annoying, but it has never been wrong so far."

"Just let me say that Dawn has no intention of being with Kenny. I'm her best friend, I know. She doesn't care for him."

"Well that's all fine and dandy. Dawn is going to break his heart. Does she care for anybody?"

"Yeah, and I'm afraid that he's going to break her heart."

Paul looked over and raised an eyebrow. "What does this have to do with me?"

May just stared at him. _Idiot! What an idiot! Gosh, Dawn. Him? Really?_

He might just be worse then Drew.

"You and Dawn need to make up and be friends. Because looking at what's happening. You, me, her and Drew will be spending some time together when he get ditched by the lovebirds."

She got up and left, leaving him on the bench to (hopefully!) think.

Surely she must have beaten something into his head.

Idiot.

* * *

Paul closed his eyes at May and Drew started fighting in the elevator. Dawn stood next to him but a good distance away. A ding indicated that they had reached the boys' floor. He stepped out and heard the doors close. Funny that Drew didn't get off. He started walking down the hall, towards his room. That was, until he heard someone yelling for him. It was Dawn, he knew. Plus everyone else was either being a couple, Ash and Misty; or acting like, yes that was aimed at Leaf and Gary; or being ridiculous-obviously that was May and Drew.

"Paul! Paul! PAUL!" Dawn screamed at him.

He stopped and turned.

_Why?_

Why did she do this to him? He didn't want to fight with her. But he could stand seeing that picture of her and Kenny. May said that Dawn had no intention of being with Kenny. She also mentioned that he kissed her. But…what if she kissed back? Was he being angry for no reason?

He remembered what May said and turned his anger a notch down and turned towards the bluenette, "What?"

"Don't be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are!"

"You know I could care less about what you do," he spat, venomously.

That hit. He could see it.

"Then why are you worked up?" She walked up to him and looked at straight in the eyes.

Black met sapphire; and he realized her eyes were beautiful. He looked away and wiped his mouth with his hand, "I'm not worked up. Really, it's fine."

"Can things just go back to the way it was before?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah it can." _I want it that way._

Without warning, she hugged him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and inhaled the scent of her hair.

Strawberries.

"Should I walk you to your room?" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled in return.

* * *

Dawn's heart was in a flutter as Paul dropped her to her room. As she entered she saw the connecting door open and the rest of the girls in her room.

"I'm so happy!" Misty gushed.

They all smiled at her. She might as well have waited forever.

A knock came from Misty and Leaf's room.

"That must be She-Witch Shirona for the room check!" May whispered.

Leaf and Misty ran through the connecting into their room and opened the door. She checked them off, then proceeded to check May and Dawn. Leaf and Misty collapsed on their beds. Dawn and May did the same.

"Guys, are you getting a good feeling from this trip?" May asked.

Misty answered from her room, "Hell yeah!"

Dawn and May rolled their eyes as they laughed.

"And it's only the first day!" Leaf added.

_They were definitely true friends._

In the hot room, they each lay in their beds, enjoying the peaceful silence of the contentment they each had.

Suddenly the sounds of their phones ringing interrupted their silence. Each of them flipped open their phones and read PG's new text.

**So we have heard about Ash and Misty's new relationship, but it's kind of sad knowing that Ash asked out Misty because of a bet he had with his boys. They made the bet the day they skipped fourth class. I overheard it myself. :O. –PG**

All four girls had the same reaction:

"WHAAAAAAAT!"


	7. Sneaking Around and Raising Hell

**RUMORS OF LOVE**

_Chapter Seven: Sneaking Around and Raising Hell_

**~To betray you must first belong~**

**~Betrayal does that - betrays the betrayer~**

**~Love is whatever you can still betray ... Betrayal can only happen if you love~**

* * *

**-MISTY & LEAF'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

"What's going on with Misty? You think she'd be raising all hell."

The three of them watched Misty as she snuggled up in the covers.

"She's actually awake, but she's really upset," Leaf revealed.

"Then we are going to raise hell for her," May concluded.

Dawn stopped May as she tried walking out, "No. I'll go."

Leaf agreed, "Dawn should go, because you and Misty raise loud hell, while Dawn and I raise quiet hell. We need quiet hell so She-Witch doesn't hear us and raise her own hell."

"Fine." May pointed a finger at Dawn. "But I want a minute by minute update."

"Oh sure thing, should I Torch it to ya?" she asked sarcastically as she walked out. (A/N: Torch is the same thing as Tweet, while Torchicar will be the same thing as Twitter.)

* * *

**-ASH & GARY'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

Gary jumped and dropped his phone as Drew and Paul opened their connecting door and came in. They summed the scene with Gary's wide eyes and Ash's daydream gaze to conclude that Ash hadn't seen PG's newest text.

"Ash! Snap out of it and check your phone!" Drew yelled as he walked over to Ash with PG's text illuminated on his phone.

Ash looked confused, "Why should I care about what PG is annoying everyone with now? I just got Misty as my girlfriend."

"Yeah, not for long," Paul muttered as he hesitantly watched his phone.

Gary watched the door, expecting Misty to soon be banging on it. "Ashy-boy, you're screwed!"

Ash's face turned to stone as he read the text. "Shit! What? But that bet wasn't even real! We were just joking!"

"Exactly! God, PG. How could she even think that," Drew thought aloud. "Not even we would be such jokes."

"If I ever find out who this person is, they are dead!" Ash raged.

"There is a way to find out."

All eyes turned to Paul.

"Think about it, the person who overheard our bet couldn't have been in fourth class the day Shirona was out and we had that dumb sub. So we just have to find out who wasn't there."

"Like the girls?" Gary asked.

Drew shook his head. "How could it be them? They left by the time we made the bet. None of them would do that to Misty and they were with us when the picture of Dawn and Kenny was sent. I doubt Dawn took that picture herself."

"We can figure this out later. I need to get to Misty's room and explain." Ash grabbed his room card and phone.

"We're coming too," Gary added as he and Paul walked behind Ash right out the door.

* * *

**-MISTY & LEAF'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

Marina knocked on the door and May allowed her in. She was followed by her roommate Melody.

"Oh my, Misty are you okay? I saw the text and I couldn't believe it!" Marina rushed to where Misty had finally come out of the covers and sat cross legged.

"I could," Melody rolled her eyes. "I mean why else would Ash ask you out?"

May and Leaf stared daggers at her. A knock interrupted the tension and Leaf went to answer it where Ash, Paul and Gary rushed in.

"Ash!" Misty was surprised to see him.

Melody just walked over to him and whispered, "Ash honey, are you here to drop her because there are other girls way better than her?"

Unfortunately for her, Paul overheard her. "Melody, get out. Now," he commanded. Melody just looked at him and swallowed. She was afraid of Paul. She looked up at Ash to see him looking at Misty then walked out of the room.

Marina looked at Gary who nodded towards the door as nicely as he could. "I should leave you guys to your privacy."

She closed the door behind her.

"Well?" May asked. "Care to explain?"

* * *

**-ASH & GARY'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

Drew was about to walk into his room through the connecting door when a knock came from the door. He opened it to see Dawn.

"We need to talk."

Drew looked around then touched Dawn's shoulder to motion for her to come inside. He looked both ways to see in anyone was in the hallway before he closed the door.

"Where are the guys?"

Drew turned away from the door. "They went to your room to talk to Misty. Didn't you see them?"

Dawn shook her head. "You didn't go with them?"

"Someone has to be here in case someone comes knocking. So what do you want to talk about?"

Dawn raised her phone and Drew recognized the text. "Please tell me this isn't right."

"No, we joked about betting on it. We never actually bet."

"But you thought about it?"

"Ash has always wanted to ask Misty out but he always chickened out. He was already planning and we were betting on how much of a coward he was, not for him to date her."

Dawn still looked uneasy and changed the subject. "I need to talk to you about something different. I'm putting on an undercover search for PG."

"Meaning?"

"I'm going to investigate and see if I can find out who this person is. I need your help."

"Why me?"

"Because we're Team Drawn! We can do anything! Also I need a guy partner and we're the best."

"I thought we changed the name to Team Belle?" He was pretty sure after their last investigation they changed the name.

"Not important. Look a text is a text. PG can either be a guy or girl and we need to find out."

Drew nodded. "I agree. I'm getting sick of this."

"So Team Drawn reuniting?"

"Team Belle is reuniting."

"Drawn, it's a combination of our names!"

"Fine. Team Drawn is on another mission."

* * *

**-MISTY & LEAF'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

"So that's it?" Misty asked.

"Yes, it wasn't real at all," Ash tried to slow down his breathing.

"But you still joked about betting?" Leaf looked at Gary who shook his head.

"No it wasn't like that. It was more a joke between me, him and Drew," Gary said nodding at Paul.

May looked at Misty who looked at the comforter on the bed. "I believe them." Paul nodded in thanks.

"I believe them too," Misty spoke up. Ash looked at her wearily, "So are we good?" Misty looked at May and Leaf then to Gary and Paul.

"I'll have to think about it."

* * *

**-OUTSIDE SHIRONA'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

Cynthia yawned as someone repeatedly knocked at her door. She shuffled over to answer it.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Ash, Paul and Gary are in Misty's room with Leaf and May. Dawn isn't with them."

"Oh really?" Cynthia raised her eyebrows. _Those kids are not getting away with this._

* * *

**-MISTY & LEAF'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

An explosion of chimes led to a groan from each person. Leaf opened her phone and read the message aloud as everyone crowded around her.

**Looks like while Ash tries to explain himself in Misty's room along with Paul, Gary, Leaf and May that they have no idea of the little closed-door meeting Drew and Dawn are having of their own. Scandalous! –PG**

Attached was a video that Leaf played of Dawn knocking on the door where Drew answered, touched her shoulder as he looked both ways, Dawn walking in, and Drew's final check down the hallway before he shut the door.

Paul just stared at the closed door on the video. _Do not get mad._

"It's probably just crap," Ash growled.

"Just like everything else," Leaf agreed.

"But why would Dawn go in our room?" Gary asked. Everyone looked over. "I meant that Drew knows that we were down here. If Dawn went to talk to us, then why wouldn't they just come here?"

May started to bite the inside of her cheek. "He has a good point."

"Guys! We can't turn on each other. We have to stick together." Ash looked around at his friends, then at Misty who nodded.

This caused May to bite down harder. _I know Ash. Trust me, I know. But still. It cause one to be curious._

* * *

**-HALLWAY ON THE THIRD FLOOR: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

Cynthia looked down as a phone chimed. "What is it?"

The girl grabbed her phone and looked at the newest text from PG. "Nothing Ms. Shriona. Just a text."

"Would you mind if I had a look?"

"Not at all," she handed over after holding back a smile. Dawn and Drew would get in more trouble than the other 6 combined!

"Dawn and Drew, together? Alone? At this hour?" Cynthia couldn't believe her eyes. "I must get up there this instant. Go back to your room."

"Of course Ms. Shirona."

As Cynthia walked to the elevator, the girl she left behind finally broke into a smile as she bounced back to her room on the first floor.

She laughed to herself. _Fools, they should've known. No one messes with me._

* * *

**-MISTY & LEAF'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

"She isn't answering," May looked over as she ended the call she was making to Dawn.

"Neither is Drew." Gary threw his phone on Leaf's bed.

May's phone chimed. "Finally! Maybe it's Dawn." She flipped her phone open. But it wasn't Dawn. "It's from PG."

"Only for you?" Leaf asked.

"Well read it!" Misty yelled.

**The jig is up. Shirona knows where the guys are and she's on her way to bust Dawn and Drew. Help fast or you can say bye bye to your BFF. –PG**

"What the-" Gary started but May droned him out. She was too busy texting Dawn.

* * *

"Well hurry up and get out! Get to your room or we are all in trouble!" Misty told the guys as they ran out.

"Oh god, what's happening?" Leaf asked as she sat down her bed. She felt something and tensed as she saw Gary left his phone.

* * *

**-HALLWAY ON THE FIRST FLOOR: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

"Hurry!" Paul whispered as Drew pressed the button for the elevator.

"If she gets there first, we are so dead!" Drew panicked.

* * *

**-MARINA & MELODY'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

"Mel, where have you been?" Marina asked as Melody flaunted into the room. She smiled as she answered.

"If everyone else is out after curfew, why can't I?"

* * *

**-DREW & PAUL'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

"Good plan, we'll catch PG yet," Drew smiled. "I'll come get you tomorrow morning and we can go over the evidence over breakfast."

"Okay, good. What the-" Dawn looked at her phone which chimed like crazy.

To:Dawn  
From:May

**SOS. Shirona's on her way up AND SHE KNOWS! You need to jet. NOW. XO MAY**

Drew read over her shoulder and they looked at each other with wide eyes.

Someone knocked at the door. Dawn gave a panicked look to the door and then to Drew who slowly walked over to answer it.


	8. The Hunt for PG

**RUMORS OF LOVE**

_Chapter Eight: The Hunt for PG_

"**Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead.****"- Benjamin Franklin**

"**If you reveal your secrets to the wind you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees.****"- Kahlil Gibran**

"**Tell your friend a lie. If he keeps it secret, then tell him the truth.****"-Proverb**

_Chapter dedicated to LeafxGreenx3 _

* * *

**-DREW & PAUL'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

Drew walked over swiftly to the door and looked through the peek hole. _Why is he here?_

"Lucas?"

"What?" Dawn asked as Drew opened the door.

Lucas walked in. "Brendan is distracting Shirona, Dawn come with me."

Drew nodded towards Dawn and panicking she followed Lucas across the hall to his room where they cracked the door open to see the rest of the guys run in the door that Drew held open for them.

Lucas closed the door and Dawn watched through the peek hole as Drew closed the door.

Dawn watched Lucas as he stood, watching her. "Talk. Why on earth would you of all people save me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Lucas raised his eyebrows with a surprised look that she would even dare accuse him.

Dawn put her hand on her hip and gave him a look. "What do you want?"

He just smirked. "I have an idea. I'll call in that debt later."

Before Dawn could respond she heard a knock and looked through the peek hole to see Shirona knocking on Drew's door. Paul opened the door and Dawn opened Lucas's door a little to hear what they were saying.

"Well if you don't mind Paul, can I come in and speak with Drew?"

"Of course not, Ms. Shirona." Paul opened the door wider to allow her access.

Lucas whispered to her, "This is your chance Dawn. Get to your room. My guess is that she's coming to you next."

Dawn narrowed her eyes with suspicion but never the less followed his orders. She exited the room just as Paul was closing the door to his room. Their eyes met and Paul looked toward the elevators. Not wanting to pull her gaze away, Dawn reluctantly started running and she heard the click of Paul's door having finally closed.

* * *

Cynthia walked in to see Drew playing video games in his bed. Drew looked up to see her and paused his game. "Anything wrong, Ms. Shriona?"

Cynthia looked confused for a second before she opened the connecting door to see Gary and Ash both sleeping in their beds.

"I guess not. I had received an anonymous tip that you boys were breaking curfew and there was a young lady in here but I guess someone was trying to play a prank."

"Well that's rude," Drew commented.

"Very," Cynthia nodded. "Well I'm sorry for disrupting your evening." _Hmm, something doesn't seem right. Well boys, no one pulls one over Cynthia Shirona. I assure you of that._

Paul nodded as she left the room. Ash and Gary got up from their beds as they heard the click.

"God, that was close," Ash noted. Drew nodded, _you have no idea Ash. Dawn wouldn't have made it if not for Lucas. But why did he help?_

"Really close," Gary added, releasing a breath of held air.

"So what where you and Dawn doing in here, Drew?" Paul asked the green-haired boy who was putting up his game-boy.

Drew just yawned, knowing he couldn't tell his friends what he and Dawn were planning. "Nothing. Anyway I'm tired and we have to wake up at 6 tomorrow. Night boys."

Ash and Gary looked at each other before walking back into their room. Paul just looked at Drew who got under the covers and turned off the lamp on his side of the room. _That's not exactly the answer I was looking for Drew. I'll be searching for a better one tomorrow morning. You can count on that._

* * *

**-MAY & DAWN'S ROOM: THURSDAY NIGHT-**

"Thank God, Dawn!" May yelled as Dawn entered the room. Misty and Leaf came over and waited for a story from Dawn.

Dawn recapped how she was talking to Drew about the text from PG, omitting the part where they planned to capture PG and how Lucas and Brendan came to her rescue.

"…Lucas? And Brendan?" Leaf was bewildered. "But why?"

"No idea." Dawn revealed.

May looked at Dawn, "But watch out for when Lucas is coming to collect that debt."

Their phones began to chime. Misty rolled her eyes, "Hasn't she done enough damage in one night?"

**Looks like Dawn and Drew weren't the only ones hooking up, Brendan and Melody had some fun in his room and Ursula and Barry were caught making out in the corridor behind the vending machines. –PG**

Attached were two pictures. One of Brendan and Melody at the door of his room and the second of Barry and Ursula kissing against the vending machine.

"Wow," was all May was able to say.

"Whatever. I don't care as long as it isn't more lies about me. I'm going to sleep," Dawn closed her phone and climbed under the covers. Leaf and Misty followed her lead.

May just looked as the ceiling as she looked up. _Be careful Dawn. I don't have a good feeling about what Lucas is going to use as debt. Brendan helping too is also news to me._

* * *

**-COFFEE SHOP IN THE LOBBY: FRIDAY MORNING-**

Dawn and Drew walked in and sat down in the booth in the back corner of the shop. Dawn was wearing black shorts and a white see-through tank with a white tank underneath and a long necklace with pink flowers. She brought her pink purse which contained a small black notebook in which she and Drew could record notes on PG's identity. Dawn's black flip flops slapped against her feet as sat down.

She looked across to see Drew, wearing jeans, sneakers and a plain green t-shirt ordered a black coffee and chocolate chip muffin. The waiter came to her where she asked for a caramel frap and a scone. The waiter calculated their total and she reached into her bag when Drew stopped her.

"It's okay, I got it," Drew said as he handed the waiter a few dollar bills. The waiter thanked them and moved on.

"You didn't have to do that," she told him, giving him a look. Drew just smiled.

"I'm the guy. It looks bad if you pay too."

"Well deal with it, because I'm picking up the tab tomorrow."

Drew held up his hands in surrender. Dawn laughed. She was afraid after the rumors of their supposed hookup were spread across the school that this would be awkward, but it wasn't and she was glad. It proved they were too close for that.

"Okay, now down to business," Drew said as the waiter came back with their drinks and food.

Dawn lifted the pad to her notebook and started writing. She looked at Drew, waiting.

"PG couldn't have been in Shirona's class the day of the sub. PG had to be on Misty and Ash's bus on the way here. PG had to be out last night…" Drew started going back through his PG texts.

* * *

**-LOBBY: FRIDAY MORNING-**

"It is way too early. And the girls aren't even ready yet. And I don't see Drew either." Ash complained as they waited with the rest of their school for Shirona to take them to their first spot.

Gary's stomach growled. "I hope Drew is enjoying himself. He got up early enough to hit the breakfast buffet and leaves us with no time for food." Around them, everyone's phone chimed. Paul checked his phone with Gary and Ash looking over his shoulder.

**Looks like Ursula expected a little more from Barry after their makeout sesh last night but it seems Barry dropped her like nothing happened. It sucks to be the scorned. How embarrassing! Sorry Ursula, better luck next time. –PG**

They looked over to where Ursula was standing with Melody, Daisy and Brianna. Ursula's mouth was open in mortification.

Gary felt his pockets. "Hey I left my phone on Leaf's bed last night. Let me run up there and get it!" He turned and ran to the elevator. Paul cursed his friend. Gary had said that too loudly.

* * *

Daisy stared daggers at Gary's retreating back. Why her cousin was so obsessed with Leaf Green was beyond her. _I have to put a stop to that._

"I can't believe PG texted that!" Brianna was comforting Ursula. Daisy turned to her friend, "Let me see your phone."

Ursula's head shot up, "Why?"

"I'm about to kill this text about you and Barry and kill Gary's chances with Leaf."

Ursula handed over her phone. She didn't care about Daisy's hatred for Leaf but that text had to be squashed. She'd do anything.

Daisy started texting someone then smirked as she pressed send. "Done."

* * *

**-MISTY & LEAF'S ROOM: FRIDAY MORNING-**

"Hurry up! We are so late!" Misty was packing her messenger bag.

May finished applying her lip gloss. "I can't believe Dawn got breakfast without waking us first." She tossed Dawn's note in the trash. "I'm so hungry."

When an unfamiliar chime filled the air, Leaf's face turned red.

"Is that Gary's phone," Misty teased.

"Let's read it!" May exclaimed grabbing Gary's phone and flipping it open. May's smile faded. "It's from Ursula."

"What does it say?" Leaf asked

**Gary, I'm letting you know that if you are serious about us being together, you better drop Leaf. –Ursy**

"WHAT?" Misty grabbed the phone in disbelief. "Didn't _she_ just get dropped by Barry?"

Leaf just grabbed the phone and closed it. "I can't believe this. I knew he couldn't commit."

May tried to cheer her up, "Let's go downstairs."

They exited the room just as Gary ran up to them. "Hey did I leave my-"

Leaf cut him off by holding out his phone and putting it in his hands.

Gary gave her a charming smile, "Thanks."

Leaf just silently walked away with May. Gary gave Misty a confused look who gave him a scowl in return.

In the lobby, Misty and Ash reunited with Leaf, Gary, Paul and May looking around for Dawn and Drew.

"Where could they be? They are going to be late!" May looked towards the breakfast buffet.

Rudy walked over to them. "Where's Hayden? I want to tell him good job for last night."

Lucas and Barry laughed while Paul turned to them. "Get lost."

Still laughing, the trio walked away.

Gary tried to get Leaf's attention. "What's up with you?"

"We don't talk anymore, okay?" Leaf responded.

"Why? I don't remember doing anything to get you mad at me."

Leaf just took his phone from his hands and went through to his messages.

Gary looked angry, "You went through my phone?"

Leaf matched his angry gaze, "No I didn't. May checked a text you got this morning and I'm glad she did." She showed him Ursula's text to which he looked confused.

"Ew, why would I want to get together with Ursula?"

Leaf just shook her head and scoffed and walked away. She stood with her back facing him and crossed her arms. She listened to the music being played in the lobby. It couldn't be more appropriate.

_Yeah, I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you.  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two.  
If happy ever afters did exist, I would still be holding you like this.  
And all these fairy tales are full of shit.  
Yeah, one more fucking love song I'll be sick.  
__Now I'm at a pay phone._

* * *

**-COFFEE SHOP IN THE LOBBY: FRIDAY MORNING-**

"This is so overlapping," Dawn said as she looked over her notes. Drew reread them with him hand on his forehead.

"This is worse than Shirona's class. Let's give up."

"No way Drew! The hunt for PG is on! I'm not giving this up."

Their phones chimed. "Speak of the devil," Drew groaned.

**And here I thought Dawn had a thing for Paul, silly me. I would have never guessed it was for his best friend! –PG**

Attached with a picture of them eating breakfast. Drew and Dawn looked at each other and gathered their things and then ran out of the coffee shop, hoping to find PG in the lobby.

As soon as they exited they saw their classmates reading the text about them and looking at them. Dawn scanned and saw Melody, Brianna, Ursula and Daisy in one group. Rudy, Barry, Lucas, Brendan, Tracey. Marina and Jimmy. Lyra, Zoey and Solidad. Kenny. Aaron and Nando. Brock. Conway. And she dreaded looking at Gary, Leaf, Misty, Ash, May and Paul who just stood looking at them with shocked, betrayed and furious faces.

She and Drew exchanged a look. PG was definitely onto them.

* * *

**-LOBBY: FRIDAY MORNING-**

Shirona came up disrupting the awkward silence and ushered everyone to the busses. "Our first stop will be The Falls!"

Among the students, one wore a slightly worried face.

"They are definitely onto us," that one whispered to their companion.

"So what? I know how to get rid of them."

"And how's that?"

"Just like I did this morning. Did you see the look on their friends' faces? Looks like poor Drew and Dawn are getting isolated. Serves them right to try and interfere. "

"I get it. We have to give them problems to worry about."

"Exactly. Time to stir up the drama."


	9. The Distraction

**RUMORS OF LOVE  
**_Chapter Nine: The Distraction_

**Go to Heaven for the climate, Hell for the company.- Mark Twain  
****A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice. -Unknown  
Get your facts first, then you can distort them as you please- Mark Twain**

* * *

**-BUS 1: FRIDAY-  
****  
**"What the hell?" Paul angrily whispered to Drew as they stood in line for the first bus. Drew raised an eyebrow and Paul nodded towards his phone.

"Don't get so angry Paul. It's nothing."

"Really? Cause you've been telling me that since we got here."

"Look Dawn doesn't like me. I know that for a fact. We're friends. And why do you care. You said Dawn was annoying."

"I don't care." Paul turned his face away.

"Really cause it would seem that you are the one who likes her, not me."

Paul growled. "Don't be ridiculous."

* * *

"In light of recent events, girls and guys will be separated. Girls on the right and boys on the left." Cynthia told the students before she got off to claim her spot on the second bus. Their other chaperone, Roark stepped in, flashed a smile and claimed the single seat in the very back of the bus.

Leaf took the window seat with May sitting in the aisle seat with Misty in the window seat in front of Leaf and Dawn in the aisle seat in front of May.

Gary made sure to claim the seat across the aisle from Leaf so he went straight for the window seat and Drew sat in the aisle seat with only the aisle separating him from May. Paul sat in the aisle seat in front of Drew so that he and Dawn were just as far away from each other as Drew and May.

"You know what?" Misty asked as she took a look at Gary who seemed as if he stole Paul's "angry young man" persona from him. "I'm switching my phone off for the day. Who cares for the rest of it?"

"Hear hear," May cheered as she and the rest of the girls switched off their phones.

Marina and Zoey took their seats in front of Dawn and Misty. And Ash came running in, late as usual. He saw the empty seat next to Paul and breathed an air of relief. He clapped Paul on the back as he took the seat in front of Gary. "Thanks for saving me a seat Paul!"

Paul looked up as if he had just noticed Ash, "What? Oh I wasn't-"

May cut him off, "Typical Ash."

"No but did you see this new text?" Ash opened his phone in all seriousness.

**This just in: Barry likes Leaf. Oh La Laaa! –PG**

The whole bus seemed in shock as Ash read the text. The girls looked at Leaf who turned the shade of a tomato. Gary raised an eyebrow at Ash then with a little fear on his face looked at Leaf then narrowed his eyes as he turned and looked at Barry who sat two rows behind.

Drew nudged him, "Calm down a little, you don't want to seem like a freaky stalker."

Gary rubbed his teeth together before lowering himself back down to the seat.

* * *

Finally the bus started and they departed on their 2 hour drive to The Falls.

Ash and Gary bumped fists. Ash grinned, "Finally this trip is getting started. I'm so excited dude." Gary smiled a bit. Leave it to Ash to get him in a good mood. The thing with Leaf, he could deal with later. For the time being he was gonna enjoy the trip. Gary turned at the snickering behind him to see Lucas and Brendan. Ash looked at them too before looking at Gary where they exchanged a look of disgust.

The girls cheered before Leaf, May and Misty broke out into song with the rest of the girls who started to sing along as well. The combination of their voices was loud. Really loud.

"_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince. I used to be a damsel in distress."_

Dawn didn't join but looked at her friends in embarrassment before looking to her right to see Paul looking at her. She looked back, holding back a grin. Her eyes smiled for her.

Drew looked to the side to see May singing. A smile broke from his lips as he looked on.

"Shut the hell up with the freaking singing man!" Gary yelled as he plugged his fingers in his ears.

Drew broke from the little trance he seemed to be in and took Gary's lead. "Useless noise," he agreed as he followed Gary's actions by plugging his ears.

"It's making my ears bleed." Gary complained.

"Singing songs on the bus is kinda lame," Dawn added with an embarrassed blush on her face. Misty smiled down at her. Dawn always got embarrassed when they were loud.

"Yeah, yeah. More Taylor Swift?" Misty looked to Leaf and May who grinned.

Ash hit his head against the back of his seat and he tried to lean over Paul. "Change the beat guys!"

"NOOOOOO!" The girls excluding Dawn screamed as Leaf lifted herself up. They all started shout-singing.

"_I always forget to tell I love you. I love you…forever. I watched Superman fly away. You got a busy day today."_

Leaf started singing, as used the seat to lift herself up and dancing. Gary from his seat stopped and looked at her in a transfixed stare. He lifted himself to where he was the same height as her and rested his elbow on his seat and his face in his hand.

Ash turned behind to talk to Gary. "Dude, you think other colleges may be on trips here too?" Drew looked up at Gary and waved a hand in his face.

But Gary was still looking at Leaf. "Damn, she even sings good." Ash and Drew exchanged a look before Ash shook him .

"Hello? You in there?" Drew asked.

"Snap out of it. You gotta wake up. What's with you and Leaf anyway?" Ash questioned. But Gary just shook his hand and head in denial.

* * *

Dawn, at this point covered her ears because her friends were louder than her earplugs. She rolled her eyes, silently begging them to stop. Paul watched her, silently laughing to himself, even though he was also tortured by the combined singing of the girls on the bus.

Drew had gone back to watching May and smiling until a piece of hair fell out of her bandana, altering his view of her face. His smile vanished as he leaned forward with a serious face to look at hers.

Dawn's gaze was locked with Paul's. Ash turned away from Gary and looked at Paul. Then at Dawn. Then at Paul. Then at Dawn.

Ash crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. Were they looking at each other? No way. He ruffled Paul's shoulder. "Why are you looking at Dawn?"

Paul broke his gaze away and Dawn looked down. "I wasn't. I spaced out." _Why the hell was I looking at her? _

But it seemed he wasn't the only one Ash caught. In front of them Conway seemed to be looking at her too. Ash hit his head. "Stop looking at Dawn."

Paul looked in front where Conway seemed to be denying. He decided to step in. "Stop looking at Dawn. Or else..." He trailed off and let Conway see his raised fist.

Conway caught sight of Dawn once more. "Do what you want but I can't stop looking at her."

That threw Paul's insides into a fury.

Ash hit his head again. "Listen, I'm going to take your eyes out and then you'll be blind." Paul looked surprised at Ash's seriousness. But then again, Ash was always serious about Dawn, May, Leaf and Misty. No one messed with Ash's best friends. Especially his girl best friends.

"Yeah," Conway agreed. "That's the only way I'll stop looking at her."

Ash looked at him in disbelief and then tugged Gary. Paul didn't understand why but Dawn was the best friend of Gary, Ash and Drew. She was one of the guys. And if he wasn't there, she would be filling his space.

Gary nodded, "What Ash?"

"I warned Conway. That if he keeps looking at Dawn, I'm going to rip his eyes out."

"Who cares? Let him look. Why are you threatening to take his eyes out? If he does anything more than that, then you can throw him down the falls when we get there. Now go to sleep. I almost fell asleep with this deafening noise going on." Gary resumed trying to sleep with the girls still singing.

* * *

May snapped her finger and started to sing a new song.

" _And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes."_

Drew, who was still trying to look at May's face, recognized the song. And he wasn't the only one. Drew turned to look at Gary's reaction. Gary, who had been complaining recognized the song and sat up to look at Leaf. Drew turned and saw Leaf stop and look at Gary.

Gary raised his eyebrows at her. It had been May's sixteenth birthday party, when Leaf had agreed to dance with him. The first time they ever danced together. And that was the song that was playing.

That was their song.

Leaf looked at him and he looked at her as if to ask 'do you remember?'

Drew and Ash looked at each other in confusion then at Gary and Leaf.

"Didn't they get into a fight this morning?" Drew asked. Ash nodded. "Then why-"

Drew stopped talking at Gary regaining his senses. "That's it, we have to put a stop to this." Gary pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna play this song."

Hotel Room by Pitbull started blasting through the bus, which the boys singing along.

"_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room."_

This caused the girls to sing louder. As if that were possible. Drew looked at them, annoyed.

That caused Gary to play the song louder. And start dancing, along with Ash. The girls started to sing louder but the guys played the song louder and sang along.

"_You can bring your girlfriends and meet at the hotel room."_

May, Dawn, Leaf and Misty looked over to where Ash and Gary were dancing and Drew and Paul were singing along.

Drew nodded at Paul. "This is the best revenge for all that damned singing."

"You have no idea," Paul smirked in return.

Misty just looked at her boyfriend's best friend. "Those are such disgusting lyrics! Meet me at the hotel room? Forget about your boyfriend? Gary! Are you even listening to me?"

Gary looked up, "You guys are watching?" Then he and Ash started singing louder.

Dawn finally spoke up. "Stop playing that song." But her voice was drowned out by their singing. Paul raised his eyebrows in surprise and smirked at her discomfort.

"Stop the damn music, it's so vulgar," Misty yelled at them.

The guys stopped and looked at her. "It's just a song dammit," Gary defended.

Leaf spoke up from behind Misty. "You know your song choice has to do with what type of character you have."

Drew, Paul and Ash exchanged a look. "Has she gone crazy?" Drew asked.

Gary gave her an angry look since he knew why she said that. "What does a person's character have to do with a freaking song?"

May got up. "It has plenty to do with it. Just like that song is disrespectful to a girl's self-respect."

Ash lifted his hands in confusion. "This isn't a feminism rights movement. It's just a trip."

Drew got up to defend his friend. "Seriously and all Gary did was play a song off his phone. No big deal."

"But why?" Dawn asked. Drew's, Ash's and Gary's face turned to stone as they were in disbelief that Dawn had just gone against them.

"I don't know, maybe because of the torture we had to go through for half the ride?" Paul retorted.

Cries of "Exactly!" and "That's right!" rang from the boys' side. The fight turned from their group to their whole bus. Boys vs. Girls.

"Out of all the songs on your phone, you had to choose that one, right?" Misty asked.

At this point all the girls as well as the guys were standing and arguing with each other that no one could be heard. May and Drew were face to face. May expecting an answer to Misty's question.

"It's just a song guys. It's just a song!" Drew yelled, hoping he could be heard above everything else.

"Oh really Drew?" May asked him.

"Chill out…"

"GUYS GUYS! QUIET DOWN. THERE'S NO NEED TO FIGHT!" Roark called from the back. Ash and Gary turned their heads back.

As everyone quieted down, Gary couldn't resist but to yell back. "But sir! There's not even a fight happening on the bus!" Drew, Ash and Paul laughed and fist-bumped as the girls looked at them angrily.

"Very funny Gary," Roark sat back down.

"So Gary," Dawn brought back up, "Will you please tell us why you picked that song?"

Drew looked at her and raised his hands asking 'why?'

May and Leaf started asking as well. "Why? Why? Come one, speak up."

But Gary whispered to his friends, "I can't believe Dawn is asking me this."

Lucas spoke up from behind Gary and started questioning Dawn. "So are you saying you don't have that song on your Poképod?"

"Yes, I have it." Dawn answered.

"So that's why we played it," Ash yelled.

May scoffed in disgust as she turned to Leaf. "Guys only think about one thing when it comes to girls."

"Whoa there," Drew challenged. "Do you have a microscope that you put in our minds to know that?"

"Yeah, I looked in your mind and there was nothing there." The girls high-fived May for that one.

Paul whispered to his friends. "Just an FYI. In a fight between guys and girls, guys never win."

Gary and Drew nodded. "I think he's right."

The girl's voices seem to clutter as they started asked more questions.

"What are you whispering about that you can't say to us?" May looked Drew straight in the eye.

"Yeah speak up. We can't hear you." Misty challenged Ash.

"Come one, what were you saying?" Leaf eyed Gary.

"Why don't you say something?" Dawn positioned herself right in front of Paul.

The rest of the girls added in some "Speak up!"s and "Say something!"s.

Paul glared at Dawn. "See? Silence won't stop them either. When we don't say anything, they want us to say something. Then when we say something, they go 'how dare you?'" He kept a finger pointed at Dawn who right on cue went…

"How dare you?" Dawn flushed with embarrassment as she realized she proved Paul's point and the guys started laughing. "Shut up." That seemed to quiet them down. She glared at Paul for making her look like an idiot. And he returned her glare with an equal enough fire.

Misty rolled her eyes, "What we're trying to say, you guys don't understand. So just forget about it."

"Oh really?" Gary got up from his seat.

"See you didn't even get that." Leaf got up from her seat.

"Guys are way smarter," Brendan told Marina.

"You wish!" Zoey retorted.

The guys and girls returned to their arguing before Roark had interrupted the first time.

"Well," Roark said to himself. "If World War 3 goes on, then I'm glad I'm sitting back here."

* * *

Lucas nudged Barry who had been asleep the whole ride, "Wake up man."

"What?" Barry asked groggily. Lucas told him to look at what was happening on the bus. Barry was shocked to see everyone arguing.

"When did this start?"

"After you fell asleep and guess who started it?" Lucas asked Barry who shrugged his shoulders. "Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf, Drew, Ash, Gary and Paul."

Barry smirked at Lucas, "They seem to fight a lot, don't they?"

* * *

**-BUS 2: FRIDAY-**

"Wait? Barry likes Leaf?"

"Apparently."

Ursula growled. "She is going down."

Daisy smiled as Ursula took her bait by showing her PG's text. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"She took my guy, so i'll just take hers."

Brianna cut in. "And Dawn stole Drew from me!"

"News flash, Drew was never into you," Melody flipped her hair.

"Well not all of us have seduced a date to the dance yet Mel," Brianna responded.

"Snarky much Bri?"

Ursula closed her eyes as their phones rang.

**Looks like the catfights are already going on between Mel and Bri but I'm looking forward to seeing the argument between Gary and Daisy after he finds that it was Daisy not Ursula who sabotaged him and Leaf. -PG**

* * *

**-BUS 1: FRIDAY-**

A certain person smiled in the back at the most recent text and at the argument in front that caused the entirety of Bus 1 to not look at their phones. _Looks like the truth is out but too bad Leaf and Gary aren't going to see it._

* * *

Dawn and Drew exchanged a look through the fighting. Dawn held up a small thumbs up. Drew smiled.

_**-THE COFFEE SHOP IN THE LOBBY: FRIDAY MORNING-**_

"_Drew, this can't just be one person." Drew looked up at studied Dawn._

"_You think it is more than one person?"_

"_Definitely, because look PG couldn't be following Leaf and Gary and at the same time be taking the video of you and May."_

"_That means it has to be a team of people." Drew took a sip of his coffee._

"_We need a codename for them. What about the GTeam?"_

"_Sounds good. So now we need to set a huge distraction."_

_Dawn pondered. "This distraction has to be big, literally dividing everyone into sides."_

_Drew thought of May and smiled. "I think I have an idea."_

_**-BUS 1, GIRLS SIDE: FRIDAY-**_

"_Please don't tell me you guys are going to sing?" Dawn asked wearily._

"_Good idea Dawn!" May and Misty exclaimed together._

_Dawn groaned but smiled to herself. Step 1 was done._

_**-BUS 1, GUYS SIDE: FRIDAY-**_

"_That's it, we have to put a stop to this." Gary pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna play this song."_

_Drew saw Hotel Room on the phone and slid this finger to activate the touch screen to play that song while pretending to be interested in what Gary was going to choose. Drew looked at Misty as the song started playing. Misty hated that song. Step 2 was done. Now all they had to do was wait and instigate._

The fire of the argument hadn't died down yet. Drew and Dawn exchanged another victorious look.

Their plan had gone perfectly. The distraction had been made.


	10. May You Run As Fast As You Can

**RUMORS OF LOVE  
**_Chapter Ten: May You Run As Fast As You Can_

**We can't all be ****heroes****, because somebody has to sit on the curb and applaud when they go by****- Will Rogers  
Villains are the ones you never see because they snicker in secret- Unknown  
You can never go wrong with a good hero-Unknown**

* * *

**-THE FALLS: FRIDAY-**

"I think our plan worked. At least for our bus. Now watch the people from our bus for guys and girls that are talking together. No one on our bus should be." Drew walked behind Dawn as they exited the bus to make it seem like he wasn't talking to her. He whispered as quietly as he could to avoid more suspicious questions from Paul.

Dawn gave a sharp nod to give her approval and then tapped Misty on the shoulder. "So Mist, what were you saying we should do tonight?"

"Let's work out! Group workout sesh. Of course May is gonna have a problem with this. Where is May?" Misty asked as she turned to see if May was walking behind Paul.

"Paul, is May still on the bus?" Dawn got the plum-haired boy's attention.

Paul looked to see May putting her phone in her bag before they left. "Yes. She's coming."

Dawn raised her eyebrows at such a stiff response but ignored it. Her stomach growled. She knew she shouldn't have left the bag of chips on the bus. She looked around where they were all waiting in front of the entrance for Shirona to get the itinerary and tickets for the Falls. From what it seemed, no one brought any of their bags or anything from the bus. Just their phones.

* * *

Kenny saw Gary glaring to the corner where Ursula stood with Daisy, Melanie and Brianna stood whispering. It was weird that Gary didn't confront Daisy as soon as they got off the buses. Unless…he didn't know.

Lucas clapped Kenny on the back, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Dude, what's up? You won't believe the huge fight on our bus."

"Fight?"

"Yeah the girls went all feminist rights movement on us," Brendan chirped in.

Kenny understood now. They were probably too busy fighting to see their phones. "So you haven't checked your phones?"

"No why?" Lucas pulled out his phone. "Oh look, there is a new text from PG. How surprising. Doesn't she take a break?"

Brendan raised his brows at the gossip and looked at Daisy. "No way. This is my only entertainment since my Gameboy died."

Shirona came up. "Okay let's go inside everyone! Follow me!"

Kenny excused himself from Lucas and Brendan and walked over to where Gary was walking alone with his hands in his pocket. "Maybe you didn't see this…" He pulled out his phone and gave it to Gary.

Gary pushed it away. "I don't care to read PG's crap right now."

Kenny, for a second, thought to walk away. So what if he doesn't know, I tried. But Kenny knew that Leaf was probably hurt and Leaf is Dawn's friend.

"No, Gary. This is about you. Read it."

Gary narrowed his eyes at Kenny then took the phone. Kenny saw Gary's jaw clench as he read then looked up at Daisy with a frightening expression. Gary handed his phone to Kenny and stormed off to try and catch Daisy. When Kenny turned to find his friends, he saw Drew avert his eyes.

Drew watched out of the corner of his eyes as Kenny went to Lucas before turning on his phone.

* * *

"Alright everyone, pay attention!" Shirona called out to all the students as they gathered in a group. "We have to hike on a trail to get to the waterfall. I will lead and no one is to get off of the trail! The caves we are going to pass are home to wild Pokémon and we don't want an accident. Also the manager told me that the bottom of the waterfall is open to anyone who wants to swim in them. So if you left your bathing suits on the bus as I see many of you did, go and change before he start the hike. Meet me back here in 15 minutes!"

The students all went back to the bus to grab their clothes and change. On the way back to the first bus, Misty grabbed her three best friends. "So guys what about a group workout session tonight?"

"I'm busy," Dawn said, almost immediately.

"Doing what?" Misty asked.

May stepped onto the bus, "More like 'I don't want to' and who blames her? I do not exercise. I'm going to the ice cream buffet tonight."

Misty rolled her eyes. Typical May. "What about you, Leaf?"

Leaf grabbed her bikini and zipped her bag. "I was going to research the weather for tomorrow and where we are going, maybe go to the hotel book store." She gave Misty a sad smile.

"More like 'I'm too sad over Gary'. She should go to the ice cream buffet with me." May whispered to Dawn as they exited the bus. Dawn gave her a look as they reached the changing stalls.

* * *

One person still left on Bus 1 watched out the window as they approached May's bag. Of course Dawn would be too busy; she has another Sherlock session with Drew. The two of them were starting to become somewhat of a threat. The person opened May's bad and slipped a small piece of paper in the case of May's phone to where it stuck out a little bit. Hopefully May can't resist the temptation and that will throw Dawn and Drew off their investigation. After Dawn's last Torch which aimed at them saying 'You are going down' they couldn't take many chances.

* * *

Oh no, Dawn thought as she took out her coral pink bikini. The top has shrinked after she washed it. She tied it on and looked in the mirror. It was too bad. Everything was covered and you couldn't tell unless you were really close. If she kept her tank on during the hike and went straight into the water no one would notice. She put on her pink shorts and black tank and left her hair down to cover her top.

"Done! Want me to take your clothes back to the bus?" Leaf came out wearing her forest green bikini under a pair of lime green shorts and a white tank. Her hair was now in a bun and she was wearing her sunglasses.

"Mine!" May threw her clothes over the top of the stall before walking out in jean shorts and a red shirt where the red strings of her bikini could be seen around her neck.

Misty walked out wearing her blue bikini top and white shorts and handed her clothes to Leaf. "Thanks Leafy!"

The three of them waited for Leaf to return before joining their class where Misty went and sat on the bench by herself, giving a pouty face to her friends. Ash came and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to go work out with someone but none of them will come with them."

Ash chuckled. "I thought you would go by yourself."

"I would but it's more fun to go with someone else." Misty gave him a sad look.

"Well in that case, I'll go with you," Ash offered.

Misty brightened. "You will? Yes!" She hugged Ash from the side.

"No problem." Ash smiled as he took her hand as Shirona began to lead them to the trail.

* * *

While on the trail, a certain person took the advantage of breaking Shirona's rules by pulling someone into a nearby cave as a Pidgey took the attention of all the rest of their classmates. In the darkness, the second one was able to ask why they were both in a cave.

"Because I sent May an invitation."

"What? Why? May is Dawn's best friend. And Dawn is after us."

"You don't know that. May could be useful…"

* * *

Gary grabbed Daisy's shoulder. Daisy turned and gave Gary's furious face a charming smile. "Why hello dear cousin."

"Cut the crap, Daisy. I saw PG's text."

"Well if you must know. It is not true."

Gary rubbed his teeth together. "Oh really? Because it is very believable. Ursula has no reason to be after me. I've never fucked with her. And you. You have a problem with Leaf."

"How can you like her Gary? Like how?"

"That doesn't concern you."

Daisy stopped and faced Gary as people continued walking around them. "Really? Or do you just like her because I don't? Getting revenge on me for being mean to you now?"

"Don't be ridiculous Daisy. I'm not that much of a baby. And I would never disrespect Leaf that much. Why don't you like Leaf? Huh? Or is it only because I pay more attention to her than you?"

"We used to be really close Gary. Do you remember that? And we are cousins! How could you ever think I wanted to hurt you?"

"Because you changed. You aren't the same cousin I used to spend every day playing with as a child. We grew up. I found loyal friends and you became a huge bitch. That's what changed between us. You were always jealous when you weren't the center of attention."

Daisy scowled. "Fine, whatever. So what if I did send that text? Who cares? Cause I don't."

"I will give you this warning once. Stay away from me and Leaf and our friends."

Daisy turned. "I take that as a challenge, cousin." But Gary has already watched away to Paul, Ash, Misty and Dawn when she turned her head to look at him.

* * *

"You could ruin everything with this!" May turned as she heard voice arguing in the cave. Who could it be? May was leading the end of the group since she got tired. Maybe someone got lost.

She walked inside the cave. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Suddenly, the voices shushed and everything got quiet.

"Hello?" May called again as she walked deeper and deeper into the cave.

May heard a piercing screech and turned her head and screamed. She had disturbed a Zubat that was coming straight for her. May panicked then closed her eyes, praying she wouldn't be hurt too bad.

"Roselia!" A voice called out from near the entrance of the cave. May opened her eyes to see the Zubat gone and Drew running towards her.

"May! Are you okay?"

"Drew! Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I heard a girl scream. But if you would rather me not intervene, next time I hear a girl scream I will keep walking. I think the better question is what are you doing in here?"

"I heard voices," May pointed deeper inside the cave. "I thought someone had gotten lost." She saw Drew smile slightly.

Voices? Drew's ears perked. The GTeam must have figured out the distraction he and Dawn made and could be meeting in secret. If they go deeper in the cave they could find PG but if they get caught, they could reveal to Shirona that he brought a Pokémon and he could suspended…

May blushed as Drew grabbed her hand. "Let's go May, we are way behind everyone else." We can see who isn't with the rest of the class as well.

As they exited, the other two students came closer to the entrance.

"We almost got caught," the second student argued.

"No. Because now we know Drew Hayden broke school rules and brought his Roselia on the trip. If we get caught, he gets suspended."

"Well hurry up now; before they catch up we need to rejoin the rest of the class."

"One second…" The first student began to rapidly type.

**Looks like Drew and May had some close moments in the cave. They must have wanted some alone time. Shall we make their couple name now or later? ;) –PG**

Drew checked his phone and cursed himself as he read PG's latest text. He knew it.


	11. Are You The One?

**RUMORS OF LOVE  
**_Chapter Eleven: Are You The One?_

**Every single moment is a coincidence- Doug Coupland  
Why don't you laugh as I cry- Unknown  
Your eyes and ears may betray you but your heart will never lie-Unknown**

* * *

"Where are May and Drew?" Leaf whispered to Paul and Dawn, who was struggling with her bikini top under her tank. Leaf didn't want to get caught talking while Shirona was talking.

Paul looked around. "Misty, Ash and Gary aren't here either." He gave Leaf a curious look when she made a face at Gary's name. Dawn poked him and gave him a look to not say anything. He looked back at the trail where he saw Drew and May walking towards them. "There they are."

_Now let's see who comes after us. _Drew lead May back to where the group was gathered at the base of the waterfall. He positioned himself to where it looked like he was listening to Ms. Shirona but his eyes were focused on the trail.

Dawn came up to them. "Where have you guys been?" Drew let May fill her and Paul and Leaf in as he continued to watch. It turns out somehow many people came after them. All of whom could potentially be part of the GTeam** . **

Ash and Misty came giggling and holding hands. Drew rolled his eyes and looked over them. There was no way they were the GTeam, especially with Ash's intelligence level.

Zoey came behind them. Drew thought it strange that a girl like Zoey who was basically a fitness guru took that long to hike the trail. She could be a possibility.

Next was Daisy angrily walking with an equally angry Gary behind her. Drew ruled out Gary but not Daisy. Daisy was always a possibility on the list of GTeam members. She was unpredictable. But he could deduce she was late not because she was in the cave but because of a fight with Gary. That still doesn't mean she isn't part of the GTeam.

Ash, Misty and Gary joined them as Nando came huffing and puffing. Drew rolled his eyes. He could see why Nando was late. But still there was the possibility he was faking so on the list he goes.

* * *

"That's it. Enjoy the falls!" Shirona and Roark clapped their hands, dismissing the students.

Dawn raised her eyebrows at Drew. Drew walked with her where everyone was getting in the water. They found a place to put their clothes and towels and Misty was the first one out of her shorts and in the water.

"Our plan is ruined," Drew told Dawn as he took off his shirt. He recounted how member of the GTeam were in the cave and how they know he brought his Roselia. "You know, maybe we were wrong and it isn't a boy and girl."

"How? We deduced from the style of the texts that one was more dramatic than the other. It's a guy's style and a girl's style of texting."

"Unless they are acting. Or their personality. I mean Zoey would never send a girly text, you know."

Dawn fidgeted with her bikini top under her tank to make sure it was okay before she took her tank off. "Then we need to find a way to collect everyone's text and compare styles."

Drew agreed. "That will be the next plan. Think of something. Also, what are you doing?"

"My bikini shrunk in the wash and I need to make sure it is okay before I go in the water."

"You could just go in with your tank top on," Drew suggested. Dawn looked appalled. "Or is that not the Queen Bee way?"

"People may think I'm fat and trying to hide it if I do that," Dawn told him before taking her tank off. "Perfect, for now."

Drew stifled a laugh. Only because the seriousness of Dawn's voice proved he would be attacked upon making a joke about it.

* * *

"Ready? Set. GO!" May called out as Misty, Ash, Paul, Drew, and Gary raced to the other side. Dawn was waiting at the other side along with Leaf to see the winner. As the five friends swam to the end, Leaf and Dawn watched carefully to see the winner. Misty and Paul were head to head. The winner would be slim. May cheered for Misty. A hand hit the edge and the winner was…

Paul, who smirked as Misty cursed when she reached the edge. Ash, Gary and Drew followed for a close third.

"Damn you Paul! One day I will beat you."

"Maybe someday. I doubt it though." Paul climbed out and grabbed his towel to dry himself and his shirt.

"WATCH OUT!" They all looked up to see Melody at the top of the waterfall, swatting everyone before diving and cannonballing down.

"That looks like so much fun!" Misty exclaimed.

"Let's go!" May grabbed Dawn who protested and Misty and Leaf giggled as they all went up. Misty went first, followed by Leaf. May grabbed Dawn's hand before jumping, pulling Dawn down with her!

"Shit!" Dawn screamed as she braced herself for impact. She folded her arms so her bikini top wouldn't be pulled out of place but the force from the water made it slip off completely! Dawn panicked and folded her arm and swam against the edge with her back facing everyone.

"Dawn's top came off!" Ursula announced upon seeing Dawn's top floating under the waterfall, bring unwanted eyes. People started laughing. Misty, May and Leaf came around Dawn to hide her.

"Shut up!" Paul shouted and he walked toward Dawn with her towel. Everyone quieted down immediately to avoid Paul's wrath. Paul got in the water to wrap the towel around Dawn. She told hold of the pink towel and wrapped it tightly around her before Paul picked her up bridal style, with her back facing everyone else and carried her to where their clothes were.

Ash and Gary were searching for Dawn's bikini top under the falls but had no luck. They got out and went to Dawn.

"There's no sign of it," Gary told Dawn. Dawn panicked.

Ash shook his head, "Where could it have gone?"

"But I need something to wear under this!" She picked up her tank.

Paul stood in front of her. "I have an idea, come with me." He led her in the woods and had her stand behind a tree. "Put the tank on," he instructed.

"What?"

"Just trust me. I'll turn around." Paul turned as Dawn put her tank on.

"Okay now what?" She asked Paul. Paul took off his black tshirt and handed it to her without turning around. "Are you sure about this?"

Paul stayed turned the other way. "Yeah, you need something to wear. Just take it. I don't mind."

Dawn took his shirt and smiled at his back. She turned the shirt and saw that it was his favorite. On the front, Veilstone University was written, the school where Paul would be attending in the next school year. She put it on and went around to face Paul.

"Thanks," Dawn blushed.

Paul bit back a smile. "It looks good on you. I should take a picture as blackmail."

They started walking back to the waterfall. "You wouldn't dare. Veilstone University and USV are rivals are you know it!"

Dawn sat on the bench as Paul rejoined the others in the water. She fiddled with his shirt. They were going to be graduating soon. She had committed to the University of Sinnoh at Veilstone or USV for short and Paul was going to the nearby rival Veilstone University. Paul had gotten a battling scholarship. Dawn has applied as well for coordinating but was placed on the wait list. No one knew. And she wasn't going to tell anyone. May was going to USV as well and would kill her if she knew Dawn was secretly hoping to get into Veilstone University. If she got in, she could see Paul more. She watched her friends in the water. How quickly, they would be going their separate ways. Her and May to USV. Leaf to Elite. Misty to University of Kanto at Cerulean City. Drew was going to Twinleaf College of Coordinating. Ash to the Battling College at Pallet Town. And Gary was accepted into the Sinnoh Institute of Pokemon Research.

This was all the time they had left because they went on to make their lives.

She looked back at Paul. She had always liked Paul more than she would care to admit. She may never see him again and her feelings for him were a secret and would stay a secret.

Phones around them started to chime and Dawn picked up Drew's phone. Dawn smiled because this time PG was on point. Paul was her hero. But could he be the one?

**Looks like Paul is Dawn's hero! How cute are they? – PG**

* * *

"Come on everyone! Back to the buses!" Shirona shouted as they went back down the trail. It was starting to become dark. As they traveled back, Gary sighed as Leaf was ignoring him. Obviously she hadn't seen the text but how could he make sure that she see it without becoming annoying?

He heard a cough beside him and May was there. She has caught up and that's when Gary knew how to get Leaf to see the text. "Hey May, make sure you check your phone on the bus."

"Hello to you too Gary. Why?"

"Nothing really, just something you might find interesting." And with that Gary left a bewildered May.

* * *

**-BUS 1: FRIDAY-**

"Do we have to sit like we did on the way here?" Ash asked Roark.

Roark sighed. "As long as there isn't another fight, I don't care.

Ash smiled and sat with Misty while Drew and Gary sat next to each other. Dawn sat in the seat behind Misty and Ash.

May was getting ready to join Dawn when Leaf pushed her into the seat in front of Gary and Drew. "May, sit with me!"

"But my bag…"

Leaf grabbed May's bag. "Here you go."

Finally Paul climbed in and saw the only seat with his friends was next to Dawn who beckoned him. "Paul, come sit."

As Paul made his way, Drew smirked at him. "Yeah Paul, go sit." Paul scowled at Drew as he sat down. Dawn smiled at him.

May and Leaf watched from their seats and giggled at the two. They were so meant to be.

Gary pulled out his phone. "Drew play Battle Troops with me."

At Gary's voice, May remembered. She looked in the bag for her phone. She saw a small piece of paper, opened it, and put it in her pocket before turning on her phone.

There she saw all of PG's texts for the day, including the one about Gary and Leaf. She passed the phone to Leaf, who read the text with scrutinizing eyes.

From behind them, Gary was losing the battle to Drew because his attention was on Leaf reading the text that May easily took the bait for. Now if he could only get her reaction…

"BAM GARY I WIN!" Drew cheered as he defeated Gary's last Pokemon in the game. Gary stared at the screen as his Blastoise was defeated, in a state of shock.

Leaf and May looked back at Drew who was basically dancing in his seat because that was the first time he had ever beaten Gary. Leaf looked at Gary who gave a sheepish look to the audience Drew had attracted. His eyes caught hers and he smiled at her. Leaf gave him a small smile in return.

May rolled her eyes at Drew. "Shut up Drew! You only won because Gary was probably sleeping!"

"Oh yeah Maple? Do you want to battle? I'll take you down!"

"OH IT'S ON HAYDEN!"

* * *

Dawn laughed at her friends as Paul shook his head. She bit her lip as she leaned forward to look at Drew and May closely, putting her hand lightly on top of Paul's. She didn't actually care about May and Drew; she just wanted to subtly flirt with Paul. Paul stiffened as he looked at her with a small look of shock. Dawn just laughed, continuing to act like she was interested in May and Drew. She sat back, her hand still on Paul's and looked at him with a bright smile.

He did something that shocked her. He took her hand in his. Feeling bold, she intertwined their fingers. Paul just leaned back and closed his eyes but Dawn could see he was amused by her antics. She just smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as well.

Misty turned around to see the two and smiled. She took out her phone and took a quick picture. It was so cute! Definitely one for their future wedding!

* * *

**-HOTEL: FRIDAY-**

_You are invited to join the team of PG_

May just stared at the piece of paper in her hand while Dawn was in the shower. A number was listed below to be texted if she was interested.

Why would PG choose her? Was this a trap? Would could have done this?

But then it dawned on her. _"Hey May, make sure you check your phone on the bus."_ Gary was the one who wanted to make sure she saw this. Does that mean that Gary is PG? It made perfect sense. PG never sent anything bad about Gary around and even the only bad thing about Gary so far was sent by Daisy or Ursula or whoever but PG fixed that for him very quickly.

That had to be it. Gary was PG. Was he? She had to know.

She texted the number.

TO:PG  
FROM:MAY

It's May. I'm in.

She pressed sent and held her phone close to her heart. She had to know. Suddenly the water in the shower stopped and she pushed her phone under her pillow. Dawn came out with wet hair wearing black shorts and her USV shirt. In her hand was Paul's Veilstone University shirt.

"Are you hugging Paul's shirt?"

Dawn blushed almost twenty colors of scarlet. "WHAT? OF COURSE NOT!"

* * *

Somewhere in the hotel, a certain person was sitting with another person in the café when their phone chimed.

"It's May. She took the bait."


	12. Power Out!

**RUMORS OF LOVE  
**_Chapter Twelve: Power Out!_

* * *

**-DAWN&MAY'S ROOM: FRIDAY NIGHT-**

May's phone chimed as PG has texted her back

-  
TO: MAY  
FROM: PG

Text me when Dawn is gone from your room.

"Who was that?" Dawn asked as she put Paul's shirt in her 'to wash' bag.

"Huh? No one, just Ash. He wanted Misty to check her phone," May lied. She then yelled into the connecting room. "MISTY TEXT ASH BACK."

Instead Leaf came in. "Misty already left for the gym and I'm going to the library. Bye ladies!"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Of course the scholar is going to the library during a trip."

"Well what are you doing tonight Dawn?" May eyed her phone as she slipped Dawn the question.

Dawn jumped onto her bed. "I don't know. Watch movies? Maybe go hang out with Drew and Gary."

May internally groaned; how was she going to figure out if Gary was PG if Dawn doesn't leave?

But just then, Dawn's phone chimed. May looked at Dawn as she blushed reading the text.

-  
TO: DAWN  
FROM: PAUL

Cheesecake in the café?

"Is it Paul?" May asked, making kissy noises which earned her a pillow to the face.

Dawn picked up her pink wallet and checked her hair as she sauntered towards the door, "Maybe it was."

As Dawn left, May texted PG that Dawn had left. Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. As May went to answer it, she wondered if she would see Gary standing in front of her. Instead, when she opened the door, she saw a small cheap recyclable cell phone on the ground. She looked in the halls to see the elevator closing it's doors.

Damn, so close.

She picked up the black cell phone and it chimed as PG had sent her a text.

-  
TO: PG4  
FROM: PG2

Here is your PG phone. It already has the numbers of everyone in our grade and the numbers of the other members of PG. PG1 is the PG in charge and the original. DO NOT text PG1, it's only for emergencies. I am PG2, the commander-in-chief you could say. PG3 is another you, just a gossip texter. You use this phone to text other PG members and send mass PG texts. The signature is already PG. And to prove your loyalty, you must send an interesting juicy PG text before tomorrow night or else, you're out.  
-

* * *

**-CAFÉ: FRIDAY NIGHT-**

Dawn chose to go down the public pretty fairy-tale stairs over the mini waterfall to the café instead of the sketchy private stairs that led to Kenny kissing her. She saw Brendan, Lucas and Barry hanging on the stairs. Lucas nodded at her as she passed them to the café where Paul was sitting with two pieces of chocolate turtle cheesecake, her favorite.

She smiled as she walked to the table where he was sitting. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a tshirt that said VU battlers on the front.

"That is a hideous shirt," Paul commented as she sat down. She was about to get offended before she remembered she was wearing her USV shirt and he was trying to make a joke.

She stuck out her tongue, "It's better than yours."

Paul laughed as he took a bite of cheesecake. "You wish."

* * *

When they finished, she suggested they take a walk. They went towards the waterfall under the stairs. Dawn brushed her fingers on his hand as they walked. She looked back and raised her eyebrows in flirty manner and stood against the wall of the stairs. Paul just followed her and stood in front of her. He didn't know what came over him but he put his hands on the wall and got closer to her. He was mesmerized by her eyes. She lifted her face and he brought his face dangerously close. She closed her eyes.

But Paul realized what he was doing and stiffened. He became hesitant. Hesitant, to the point where he left her with her eye closed and walked around to the other side of the waterfall in the gift shop.

Dawn opened her eyes with disappointment to see that Paul was gone.

On the other side, he proceeded to hit his head on the wall and cursed himself.

"Coward."

* * *

"I'm going to fine PG a million dollars for sending that text that I like Leaf!" Barry exclaimed. "I mean now everyone knows."

Brendan laughed, "You know I'm surprised PG didn't send anything out about Mel and me being a couple."

"Yeah about that, why are you dating her?"

Brendan just shrugged, "She's cool."

Lucas shushed them, "Hey, look down there. Is that Dawn? and Paul?"

They watched the scene with Dawn and Paul from the top of the stairwell, trying to make absolutley no noise.

Lucas stared at Paul's retreating back as he left. "I think it's time I called in that debt Dawn owes me."

"I thought you were going to tell Dawn to be Nando's date as her debt so that it would be even with what you owe him," Brendan asked.

Lucas nodded, "I was, but that," he indicated what they had just seen below, "changes everything. Now I have a new idea."

"And what would that be?" Barry asked.

"You'll find out from PG soon enough," Lucas told them as he started texting Dawn.

-  
To:Dawn  
From: Lucas

Meet me tonight at the staircase on the third floor. I need to call in that debt.  
-

* * *

**-THIRD FLOOR STAIRCASE: FRIDAY NIGHT-**

"What do you want?"

Lucas smirked, "Hello to you too, dear."

Dawn bit her lip. "I won't ask again Lucas. What do you want?"

"For you to be my girlfriend."

"No! Are you kidding?"

Lucas faked being hurt. "No I'm not kidding. Unless you want me to tell Shirona about you being in Drew's room."

"You will get in trouble for helping me."

"Not as much as you. You could even get suspended and what would Veilstone University think of that when they review your application again?"

Dawn gasped. "How do you know…"

"That doesn't matter."

She couldn't risk the little chance she had to getting into VU, she just couldn't. She could be rid of Lucas very easily.

"Fine."

"I knew you would make the right decision," Lucas said as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

**-ASH&GARY'S ROOM-**

"Ash, aren't you supposed to be working out with Misty?" Drew asked Ash who sat on his bed eating chips.

"She wanted to swim a few laps before the gym. She said she would text me when I needed to come down.

Paul came in the room and took the chips from Ash and sat on Gary's bed.

"Hello to you too Paul," Ash grumbled.

"Where's Gary?" Drew asked.

Paul threw the chips back at Ash. "Don't know, don't care."

Drew chuckled, "Well angry Paul, how was your little date with Dawn?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Whatever," Ash laughed. "We all know you like Dawn!"

"Shut up."

Drew joined Ash in taunting their friend. "You need to tell her you like her."

"I don't like her."

"Yeah because you loooovvveeee her!" Ash sang.

"Shut up Ash or I'll lock you in a closet."

Drew turned serious. "But in all seriousness, you have to tell her."

"Or else someone else will take her and it will suck for you," Ash explained.

Drew picked up his phone as it chimed and his eyes widened at the new PG text.

**OMG at the newest couple! Lucas and Dawn! I don't think anyone saw that coming-PG**

Drew and Ash looked at each other before hesitantly looking at Paul who was waiting for them to tell him what the newest text was about. "Too late."

* * *

**-GYM: FRIDAY NIGHT-**

"Thanks so much for doing this with me Ash!" Misty set down her water bottle and key card as she and Ash stepped on their respective treadmills.

"No problem, Mist! Let's see who can do the most distance in one hour!"

"Oh you are on!"

They both started sprinting when the lights went off and the treadmills slowed down. Misty slowed down with it but it caught Ash off guard who fell and hit his face on the treadmill.

Misty just sighed. "Are you kidding me? All I wanted to do was work out."

* * *

**-THIRD FLOOR: FRIDAY NIGHT-**

"So what? Are you just not going to talk to me? I mean we are dating…" Lucas tried to calm Dawn after she exploded with anger at the PG text.

"Shut up Lucas! I just want to go to my room."

"Can't you see that's what I'm trying to get you to?" Lucas felt around for the handle to the staircase to get to the second floor where Dawn's room was. "Here, I found the staircase. Be careful…"

But Dawn was already stomping down the stairs and she fell. But luckily for her, her new boyfriend was there to catch her.

Lucas helped Dawn back to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. Paul isn't the one who can save someone."

Dawn kept silent. She couldn't tell Lucas's goal of wanting to date her. But she knew one thing, it wasn't for her. And the one person she cared about was not going to be happy.

Paul.

* * *

**-THE LIBRARY: FRIDAY NIGHT-**

Leaf was patiently sitting and reading an interesting book when the lights went out. It was raining a bit when they were coming back, but not enough to blow the power. Whatever caused it, there was no generator big enough to power the entire hotel. They were just going to have to deal with the dark.

"Oh my, did you see the new PG text?"

Leaf's ears perked as the sound of other people in the library. She didn't think anyone else but her would be there. And as for the PG text, she saw it. But she knew Dawn liked Paul. So something was obviously not right.

Leaf hid behind the bookshelf and stayed low to see who could be there.

"Yeah, I did see it. Lucas and Dawn. Who would have thought?"

Leaf moved a few books over to hear better. It was obviously a boy and a girl. She looked up and could see the back of the boy but the girl on the other side was hidden in the darkness. She knew the boy by instinct. He, just like her, was one of the smarter in their grade. And he was always at the library just like her-Tracey.

The girl kept on yapping, very loudly for a library. "I mean Dawn was all over Paul at the Falls and she was eating breakfast with Drew and with him last night and now she is suddenly dating Lucas. She is all over the place!"

Tracey chuckled. "Dawn flirts so much it's actually difficult to tell who she actually likes. But more for you, Paul is still available for the dance."

"Eep! I know! I was afraid to ask him because he was with Dawn but now he is free. I need to hurry or else other girls will try too."

"And if Lucas and Dawn break up?" Tracey hypothesized.

"That can't happen. It just can't. Dawn being single again will take her right back to Paul."

Leaf strained her eyes to see the girl. She recognized the voice. It was loud, obnoxious. But who was it? And why was she with Tracey, who isn't exactly a girl magnet. Tracey cared more about his grades than girls. And she wanted to go with Paul to the dance?

Oh hell no. Leaf was going to get Dawn and Paul together in time for the dance or she would give up her seat as valedictorian.

And this girl posed a threat. This girl. Her voice. Then it clicked.

Lyra.

* * *

**-ICE CREAM BUFFET: FRIDAY NIGHT-**

May was in ice cream heaven. She has seven bowels with eighteen different flavors. She was trying to eat her problems. Like her PG problems. How was she going to send a gossipy text that was really interesting? She didn't even hear gossip if it wasn't from Dawn or PG. And could she tell them? If Misty, Leaf and Dawn found out, they would kill her. Like actually kill her.

She had to tell them. Not telling them would make her feel guilty which would make her eat more. Then she would gain 50 pounds and become a Munchlax.

Also the lights went out. She couldn't let good ice cream go to waste.

"Good lord Maple. Have you not eaten in the past year?"

May looked up and scowled as Drew took the seat across from her.

"None of your business Drew!" May continued to eat her ice-cream. Drew just shrugged his shoulders and took a bowl and started to eat too. May felt uncomfortable. Drew had this thing where when he looked at you, it was as if he could see what you are hiding. He would be able to figure out she was on the GTeam and he would hate her for it.

She turned to see Ursula, Brianna, Rudy and Barry whispering and watching her and Drew. She could feel Brianna shooting hate rays from her eyes and melting her ice cream.

Drew looked up from his ice cream and saw May squirming as if she was trying to avoid being caught. Maple was never good at keeping secrets. Ever.

He knew.

She was hiding something.

* * *

**-ASH&GARY'S ROOM: FRIDAY NIGHT-**

Gary scowled at the newest text from PG. How dare Lucas even try to get into their group? It wasn't going to work. He would ensure that.

It was starting to get risky as it seemed PG was starting to target and get into their secrets. They had to keep PG away from them. If one more text came out, even as a suspicion of Gary with another girl, he would lose Leaf. And that could not happen. It was too close to them leaving to college and if Leaf hated him and went off to Elite he may never see her again or have the chance to talk to her.

Before another text came out, he needed to stop it. And the only way to do that was end PG. Forever.

He had to find out who PG was and stop this entire nonsense. He was going to start his own hunt for PG. And he knew exactly where to start.

Gary smirked to himself.

_Watch out PG, Gary Oak is coming for you._


	13. Suspicion and Trust

**RUMORS OF LOVE  
**_Chapter Thirteen: Suspicion and Trust_

* * *

**-DAWN&MAY'S ROOM: FRIDAY NIGHT-**

After the lights came back on, May had escaped Drew and texted the girls to come back to their rooms. The four of them sat in a square on May's bed as May put the PG phone and the invitation in the middle of them and told her tale.

As she finished telling them about the text, Dawn's eyes lit up. "Perfect. This is perfect! Now we have a spy on the inside."

"You mean you want me to join PG?" May was appalled.

Misty read the text over again. "Of course, the sooner PG stops annoying us, we can enjoy our trip."

Leaf nodded in agreement. "I'm sure the four of us can figure it out."

May huffed, "On one condition…" Everyone looked up. "You can't tell the boys, not Ash, Gary, Paul and especially not Drew."

"We shouldn't keep them in the dark about this. They could help." Misty kept reading over the text.

Dawn agreed with Misty, "Yeah, Drew and Paul would be a big help." It would be easier if she could combine both her PG hunting groups. Either way she would keep Drew informed on what they learn but keep May's identity as PG4 out of it.

"No." They all looked at Leaf who had a very serious face. "It is May's condition. We need to respect that. But also, I don't think it would be a good idea. Personal issues could make this more difficult than necessary. The little the boys know, the better."

They all agreed after they thought about it. Gary and Leaf hadn't yet reconciled. May and Drew argued too much. Misty and Ash wouldn't concentrate with each other around and Dawn hadn't talked to Paul since she started dating Lucas. And who knows if Paul would even talk to her.

Leaf spoke up again as she put a hand on May. "You made the right choice, telling us. Act as a spy for us."

Dawn looked over the number gave May and searched it in her phone. She had everyone's number. Meanwhile they all were listening to Misty who laid out the new information.

"So according to this," Misty squinted her eyes, "there are 4 PG texters. PG3 and PG4, May are just gossip texters. PG2 is a texter and what seems to be a recruiter; she is exactly what she says she is-commander-in-chief. Which means our commander is PG1, the original. Find PG1 and we stop PG entirely."

Leaf took a mental note of this in her mind. "Exactly. Dawn, any luck?"

Dawn shook her head. "This is no one's number. PG is smart. Separate phone that is only used as a PG phone and can be easily disposed of."

"Genius," Leaf shook her head.

May was still worried about one point. "Guys, concentrate on this. I'm out unless I send a super gossipy text by tomorrow night."

Dawn waved her hand, "Don't worry about it May! We can text you if we see something gossipy. And if not I'm sure we can make gossip. With Lucas as my new boyfriend, anything I do will be very gossipy indeed."

"And now that we have concluded the PG hunting time, spill. Dawn, why are you dating Lucas?" Misty asked. "Was that the debt he has on you?"

Dawn nodded. "He said he would tell Shirona if I didn't."

Leaf was furious. "You should have just refused! What's the worst that can happen?"

"I could get suspended! And Lucas has something else on me…" Dawn bit her lip as she trailed off.

"What is it?" May asked, scared.

Dawn looked at May with an apologetic look. "I put myself on the waitlist for Veilstone University. And if I get suspended, it could jeopardize me getting in."

Leaf nodded with understanding. "Their final decisions about those on the wait list come out within the next week or two. After that, you can be free of Lucas."

"YOU WANT TO GO TO VU?" May exploded. "And you didn't tell anyone! Not even me. I'm your roommate next year!"

"I'm sorry May," Dawn started to speak but Misty cut her off.

"May don't be a baby. You have to make the right choice about where you go to school. If Dawn wants to go to VU, we should support her. But Dawn, why didn't you tell us this before?"

Dawn shrugged. "I was embarrassed, I guess. All of you guys got in except for me, May, and Ash. Even Lucas is going there next year. It's awkward for me that all my best friends got in and I didn't."

Misty gave Dawn a comforting look. "Look, it's not big deal. You will like wherever you go. And we never judged you and we aren't now. Best friends support each other."

Dawn hugged Misty in thanks as Leaf leaned forward. "So this isn't about Paul?"

"LEAF SHUT UP!"

"Just wondering…"

* * *

"Okay I'm going up to explain this Lucas thing to Drew. He had been sending me angry texts this entire time." Dawn sweat-dropped as she looked at her phone which was ringing like crazy.

"Smack him for eating my ice cream." May pouted as Dawn opened the door.

"OH MY!" Dawn dropped her phone as she saw what was outside the door.

Misty came to the door and Leaf and May both got up. Dawn picked up the item as Misty closed the door and placed it on the table where everyone could see.

It was her bikini top that she lost at the Falls.

Attached was a note from PG.

**Thought you may want this back. You can thank me later! ;)- PG**

All the girls stood with their mouth open. Leaf was the first to speak…

"Is this a threat or is PG an Ikarishipper?"

"Who knows but PG can't be a bigger Ikarishipper than you, Drew and Gary," Misty laughed.

At Gary's name, May remembered her prime suspect.

"OMG, guys I almost forgot to tell you. I think PG2 is Gary!"

"Huh? Gary? I don't even think he can correctly charge his phone. Let alone be PG." Dawn raised an eyebrow. Could Gary really be PG?

May explained how Gary was the one who wanted her to see the invitation. And she added the note that nothing bad ever went out about Gary. All texts were in his favor.

Leaf stayed quiet and looked at Misty and Dawn who agreed that was ample belief for suspicion.

Misty shook her head. "I just didn't think we would have to suspect one of our own."

"No one is above suspicion," Leaf finally spoke up and they all remained silent, taking in Leaf's words.

Dawn's phone chimed again, breaking the silence. Dawn growled at her phone as she stomped towards the door. "DREW HAYDEN CAN YOU WAIT ONE MINUTE?"

* * *

**-DREW&PAUL'S ROOM: FRIDAY NIGHT-**

"I'll kill Lucas." Drew growled as Dawn told him the full story including her waitlisting from VU. "And don't worry about VU, I'm sure you will get in this round."

"That doesn't matter but listen to this, a new breakthrough on this PG hunt…" Dawn trailed off as she remembered the promise she made to May about not revealing her identity as PG4.

"Yes?" Drew waited with raised eyebrows.

"Well May was looking at old texts and she noticed an interesting pattern. All of the texts about Gary are in his favor. The one on the train and the pool establish Leaf as Gary's basically and the one about Daisy fixed the mess she had caused."

"Is that all Dawn? I'm not going to turn on my best friend because Maple noticed a pattern."

Dawn sighed. "Drew please. Haven't you noticed how strange Gary is acting lately? I'm not saying he is PG but he could be a player in the game…" She proceeded to explain the hierarchy of PG, citing that she overheard it. She kept May's name out of everything she said now.

"Four PGs, one commander…how interesting…" Drew pondered the new information. "This means we were on the right track."

"I know you don't want to believe Gary is part of the GTeam. I don't either. But those texts protect Gary. It saves him from any bad business with us or Leaf. And Gary is very selfish. He looks out for himself first. We all know that."

"I know. I just don't want to believe it."

Drew turned his head as they heard a cough and saw Gary standing in the connecting door.

* * *

"Gary…"Dawn started.

Gary held up a hand. "I heard everything. No need Dawn. And no, I am not on the GTeam."

"Anyone would say that if they were on the GTeam and their friends got suspicious," Drew said in a shocked manner.

"Well I'm not. Obviously someone of the GTeam is on our side. They must like us. Maybe May missed that pattern. The supporting texts about Ash and Misty? And me and Leaf? And Paul and Dawn? Which by the way, Dawn I won't spare Lucas."

Dawn nodded her thanks. There was that pattern. Maybe they had a friend on the GTeam.

"That doesn't mean it isn't one of us…" Drew pondered.

"Yes but would of us really be invited? Most people hate at least half of us," Gary noted.

Dawn and Drew agreed. That was true. Marina, Jimmy, Tracey, Lyra, Zoey and Kenny were the only people who didn't hate at least one of them.

Gary cleared his throat. "Anyway, that leads me to ask if I can join your PG hunt."

Dawn smiled. "How did you know?"

"That bus fight had Team Belle written all over it. That's when I figured out you two must be on another investigation."

"Team Drawn," Dawn corrected.

Drew narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to join?"

"I have my personal reasons why I want PG gone."

Dawn and Drew shook their heads. "Classic Gary, always selfish…"

"Well can I join or not?"

Team Drawn looked at each other before nodding. "Welcome to the team."

Gary smiled. "So can we change the name to Team Gary?"

"NO."

* * *

**-THIRD FLOOR: FRIDAY NIGHT-**

Paul walked extra slow back to his room. It was way past curfew. He didn't ever care if he got caught.

He was too angry.

Angry at Dawn. Angry at Lucas. Angry at life. And angry at himself.

For falling for Dawn's little tricks yet again. He always got close to her. She became the most important thing in his world time and time again. And time and time again, she always left him hanging.

For her friends. For Drew. For another guy.

Maybe if it was Drew, he could stand it. But Lucas? Never. Lucas was his worst enemy all throughout high school and even further on in college.

How could Dawn choose Lucas? Paul was so sure this time. But he had been wrong before.

He just wanted to break something. Mainly his phone. And Lucas's face.

This time the promise was real. He was never going to get close to Dawn again. May she rot at USV.

Paul finally reached his room where he walked in to see Gary, Drew and Ash waiting for him.

"Where have you been Paul?" Ash asked. "We were worried about you?"

"None of your business," Paul snarled as he kicked off his shoes.

Gary laughed. "He thinks he is mad now, wait until we tell him the full story."

"About what?" Paul walked over to his bed.

"How Lucas and Dawn fell in love. What do you think? How he is blackmailing her!"

Paul looked up with angry eyes.

Gary laughed again. "Told you that you would be angrier."

Paul looked at Drew who explained that Lucas was blackmailing to tell Shirona that she was out after curfew and how she couldn't let anything happen that would make the school contact VU in a negative way about her.

Paul nodded and they all went to their respective beds. Paul stared at the ceiling. Dawn wanted to get into VU…to be with him? She probably wanted the coordinating program but they would be able to see each other all the time. They would have no problem being together.

"Paul…" Drew whispered from the other bed. "What are you gonna do about Lucas."

"You will see soon," Paul whispered back.

He couldn't concentrate on the what ifs of the future. He had to concentrate on the present. And right now, he need to beat Lucas up.

His girl needed him.


	14. Good Work Girl

**RUMORS OF LOVE  
**_Chapter Fourteen: Good Work Girl_

* * *

**-THE MARKET: SATURDAY-**

"Everyone today is one of the days we have scheduled for market day so you can stay in the hotel or shop here and eat out. Basically it is your day to explore the islands. So be safe and make good choices." With a clap of her hands, Shirona dismissed the students.

May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf stood in a square separate from the group. Protectively nearby, Gary, Paul, Ash and Drew stood watching the girls and Lucas.

Lucas stood with Brendan, Rudy, Brianna and Melody who was giggling at something that Brendan said. He looked behind him and saw that Dawn was agreeing on something with her friends. They all had a very serious look. Behind them, Lucas internally smirked at seeing Paul's furious glare.

"…Lucas? Hello." Brendan was trying to get his attention and he was loud enough to the point where everyone was listening to them.

"Yeah, what?" Lucas turned his attention back to Brendan but he could feel Dawn and her friends looking at him along with Daisy's group and Paul's always furious gaze.

"Are you coming with us to eat?"

Lucas turned back to look at Lucas where he saw Dawn exchange a look with May. "No, I don't think so. I'm going to hang out with Dawn." He walked over to stand beside Dawn ignoring the glares from Misty, Leaf and May.

Lucas's friends chuckled before departing along with most of the class. Drew walked up to them along with Paul, Ash and Gary.

Dawn twirled to face Lucas, "YOU can NOT hang out with us!"

"Why not? That's what boyfriends do," Lucas pretended to pout.

"Not," Gary stepped in, "when you date a girl in our group."

"So what? You aren't gonna let me in or spend time with my girlfriend?"

"Exactly," Paul hissed. The entire morning Drew and Ash had to control him from punching Lucas. Paul thought of it as saving his strength for when he actually did punch Lucas.

Lucas looked over and matched Paul eye to eye. The rivals were having a moment where they nonverbally challenged each other and the girls were worried about if they would fight. May thought that Paul and Lucas fighting would be perfect as her text as PG however Leaf said it would be bad to throw one of them under the bus as it would give Paul bad publicity and a fight between Lucas and Paul is so regular that it can't even be classified as gossip at this point.

Dawn stepped somewhat in between them. "Behave," she told Lucas but Paul knew the message was for him.

Lucas stepped back. "I will if he will."

Paul nodded his consent and backed off. As they decided to go walk around as a group to see what there was and split up as they found interest, they agreed to let Lucas tag along- mainly because it was obvious that he wouldn't be leaving by choice.

Lucas and Dawn trailed the back of the group with Paul nearby to them, along with Gary to monitor Lucas's behavior.

"MAPLE, GIVE ME THE MAP!" Drew shouted earning a groan from the group.

"NO DREW YOU WILL GET US LOST."

"ITS AN ISLAND! HOW CAN I GET US LOST ON AN ISLAND?"

"Enough!" Misty shouted overtop them. "Can you two please just share the map or is that concept too foreign to you two?"

Dawn smiled but then saw Lucas looking at her and rolled her eyes before putting her sunglasses on and closing her light pink purse. Lucas took that opportunity to reach for her hand and try and hold it but Dawn struggled quietly to get her wrist out of his grasp.

"Lucas let go!" Dawn whispered angrily.

"You obviously don't remember our deal Dawn," Lucas whispered back.

"I swear I will yell right now," Dawn threatened. But she didn't have to because a hand had grabbed Lucas's wrist forcing him to let go of Dawn's. Dawn looked up and saw it was Paul and he was not happy.

"What do you think you are doing?" Paul asked Lucas through gritted teeth.

Lucas glared at Dawn before declaring he was doing nothing.

Paul gripped Lucas's wrist tighter before warning him. "Do not touch her."

"And if I do? What will you do then Paul?"

At that line, the boys came back to stop the fight that would happen but not before Paul punched Lucas right in the face. Lucas moved his mouth before pushing Paul back and Gary and Drew were able to get a good grip on Paul to keep him from retaliating while Ash blocked Lucas from getting any closer.

They heard murmuring as Barry, Kenny, Daisy and Aaron crossed their path to see the beginning of the fight.

Dawn whispered to Paul as Gary and Drew brought him into the group. "Control. I can handle this."

Paul just looked away and Leaf took that chance to offer a solution. "Perhaps we should just split up from here." The girls wanted to split up as a chance to look for clues. Dawn knew Gary and Drew would be doing the same. They were all in agreement and Ash and Misty took off. Then Drew.

Dawn stormed off with Lucas following her and Paul watching them before taking off in the opposite direction.

Leaf pulled May aside, "Gary hasn't said a word to me all day and nothing about what Daisy did and getting back to where we were before that. What do I do?"

"Get his attention somehow. I'm going to go snoop, text me anything I can send out." With that, May left as well, just leaving Gary and Leaf.

* * *

"Hey Leaf, do you want to hang out together?" Leaf's ears perked but that voice wasn't Gary's. It was Barry's. How one letter difference in their names tortured her! But it would be the perfect way to get Gary's attention.

She plastered a fake cheerful smile. "Sure, that sounds like fun!" When she looked at Gary, he was looking at them out of the corner of his eye before he walked away, muttering something.

"So is there anywhere you want to go?" Barry asked.

"Yup! I did want to look in the souvenir shops to do a little shopping!" Shopping would get rid of Barry fast and easy.

"Okay, let's go. You could help me find a present for my little sister; her birthday is the week after we get back."

"No problem!" And they started walking in the direction of the stores as Barry looked at his map.

So much for getting rid of him.

* * *

Drew flicked his hair in frustration. The PG search had come to a halt as they couldn't find out anything else so far. He looked at the map he grabbed from a store after he decided to be the gentleman he is and let May keep the other one. God knows she would get lost without it. She would probably end of in the middle of the ocean before realizing she was lost. He laughed at the thought.

He passed Marina and Jimmy who were talking to Melody and Brendan which consisted of the two girls gossiping over something. Drew passed by but paid no attention. If they were part of the GTeam they wouldn't be so foolish to talk in public where people could actively hear them. The whole system of PG was genius. He could think of so many people who would want to be PG and be interested in everything but none smart enough to pull of something so elaborate, unless those people were much smarter than he believed.

His phone chimed.

-  
**TO:DREW  
FROM:DAWN**

Lucas finally left me alone. He disappeared somewhere. Keep tabs on anything suspicious he seems to be doing. I'm sure he is on the GTeam.  
-

Lucas was a freaking problem. But whatever, back to trying to find PG clues. He turned the corner outside the back of the shops but immediately stopped when he heard voices.

The whispers were too soft for him to hear. He quietly looked over the corner to see Lyra whispering with Rudy.

Lyra and Rudy? That was a strange pairing. What could they be doing?

They started to walk towards the corner he was hiding behind and Drew retracted his steps and hid behind a dumpster to see them walking toward the ice cream cart where Ash was ordering a cone and Misty was impatiently waiting.

Drew texted Ash as Lyra and Rudy stopped at the stand to order something.

**-  
TO:ASH  
FROM:DREW**

Find out what Lyra and Rudy are talking about.  
-

Drew saw Ash check his phone and eye Lyra and Rudy. And they all received their cones, Lyra and Rudy walk away and Ash walk behind them towards the trash can to throw away a clean napkin to overhear them. Drew knew something wasn't good when Ash narrowed his eyes in an uncertain way.

Drew then came out from his hiding spot and walked over to Ash and Misty.

"Well?" Drew asked. Misty was also curious to hear what Ash overheard.

"Apparently Lyra is thinking of asking Paul to the dance. Today."

Misty laughed a little bit. "Is she crazy, of course he will say no!"

Drew looked at Ash. Ash pondered, "I don't know what he will say honestly."

"You think he may say yes?" Misty asked.

"We don't know for sure."

Drew took his leave. He has completely forgotten about the dance. And how he didn't have a date. He flicked his hair. Who was he going to ask? The most likely choice was Maple. She was in their group and he didn't have any other friends that were girls, though he wouldn't consider her a friend. But she was less repulsive than talking Daisy or Brianna. And no one else was gonna ask her…right?

* * *

May almost threw up in her mouth as she saw Melody and Brendan making out on the bench. Could they not go somewhere else that wasn't so…public?

Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew.

How could anyone like Brendan? Or Melody for that matter. She is awful. And last she knew Brendan had a thing for her. How do you make the switch from May to Melody? They were on opposite ends of the spectrum.

That relationship came out of nowhere.

Unless…it didn't.

May ordered a hot fudge sundae as she thought about her PG suspicion list. Brendan and Melody were both far from not being suspects. What if that relationship to cover up something else? Something like the GTeam?

May checked her phone as she got a text from Misty.

**-  
TO: MAY, LEAF  
FROM: MISTY**

So apparently Lyra is asking Paul to the dance. TODAY. Does this work as May's text?  
-

Leaf responded

-  
**TO: MAY, MISTY  
FROM: LEAF**

No I found something better, May meet me by the museum. THIS IS URGENT!  
-

May looked at her map and raced towards the museum.

* * *

Gary was looking all over the island for one person, his darling cousin.

Where the hell was Daisy?

Ursula told him Daisy was with a boy and that Daisy hadn't told her who.

Gary passed the Light Tavern when he heard giggling in the alley near the restaurant. It was Daisy. Kissing Aaron.

What?

He coughed to interrupt the two. Daisy looked shocked and Aaron was stammering an excuse. But Gary just put a hand up to dismiss Aaron. Aaron looked at Daisy before sheepishly walking away.

Daisy put a hand on her hip. "What did you do that for?"

"Just wanted to know your agenda."

"What do you mean?"

"Seduction runs in our family. I use it for pleasure. You use it to get something you want. So what did you want?"

"A date to the dance, is that bad?"

Gary looked back. "You want to go with Aaron?"

"Duh, I liked him for a while."

"Since when?"

"Since after him and Dawn broke up. Any more questions or can I get on with my life? And why are you here? Shouldn't you be stalking Leaf?"

He smirked. "Did you not hear? She is spending the day with Barry."

Daisy's raised her eyebrows in surprise. She had to tell Ursula that. "Whatever, can I leave now?"

Gary shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

As she walked away, he smirked again as he had laid his trap in motion. He thought it was cute of Leaf to try and make him jealous by hanging out with Barry but Barry was no competition for him and he knew that. He would be shocked if Barry even had the nerve to ask Leaf to the dance.

He knew Daisy would share that information with Ursula and Ursula alone. The other two girls were off. If a PG text was sent he would know who it came from.

And who said Gary Oak wasn't smart.

* * *

Leaf's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had ditched Barry as he bought a stuffed giraffe for his sister saying that she was going to use the restroom. On her way to restroom, she got lost. Because around the corner from where she was standing, scandal was happening.

Lucas was kissing Brianna. He was cheating on Dawn!

This was perfect for May's text. She looked straight ahead to see Kenny, angrily looking at Lucas as well. If Kenny told, it would give time for Lucas to make up a cover story and it wouldn't be the juicy text PG wanted May to send if everyone knew. Kenny's eyes met hers. She put a finger over her mouth signaling silence. Kenny nodded and walked away, as did Leaf but not before she took a picture on her cell.

A few minutes later after she got to a safe place, the museum and texted May she received a text from Kenny.

-  
**TO: LEAF  
FROM: KENNY**

Do whatever you want to so that everyone and Dawn knows he is a cheat. I'll leave it to you.  
-

-  
**TO: KENNY  
FROM: LEAF**

I'll find a way. Don't worry.  
-

Leaf was freaking out as May ran towards her.

"What is it?" May asked, breathless.

Leaf took her aside on the top of the museum steps. "Lucas is cheating on Dawn!"

May's mouth dropped. "What?"

"Yes, check your PG phone. I just forwarded you the picture."

"This is perfect! We are still in this!" May's eyes brightened. At this moment Lucas emerged, walking towards the center of the market where everyone was gathering to look at the restaurants as it was about lunchtime.

Leaf and May watched him walk towards his friends as Brianna emerged and walked towards Daisy and Ursula. Leaf narrowed her eyes, "That bastard, forcing Dawn to date him. Not if we have anything to do with it. May, send the text.

May nodded, using her PG phone, attaching the picture of Lucas and Brianna to the message she was sending. "Okay, it sent. Let's go join everyone."

* * *

Leaf and May joined Dawn and Misty just as everyone's phones chimed to see May's text as PG.

**It has only been one day and it looks like Lucas and Dawn may already be over, but you can't be surprised when another woman is involved, right Bri? –PG**

Dawn looked at May and Misty looked at Leaf as they opened the picture of Lucas and Brianna. Everyone seemed to look at Lucas, Brianna and Dawn. Dawn did her best to look the part of a heartbroken girl, looking at Lucas in shock. Brianna looked as if she was about to faint and tried to hide behind her friends. However Lucas stood in the middle of the students as everyone formed a circle to see better the reactions of the people involved.

Lucas had just opened the picture and cursed himself silently that PG had caught him. He looked up to see Dawn looking at him shock and he felt guilty, but this would not end their relationship. He texted her as everyone read the text that she would give him another chance if she didn't want him going to Shriona with her secret. Her phone chimed again and he saw she had received the message by her glare.

Lucas stepped forward towards her. "Dawn…"

But that was all he got out before Paul's angry fist knocked him back.

* * *

May's PG phone beeped and she checked it in her bag to avoid letting anyone see it.

-  
**TO: PG4  
FROM: PG2**

Good work girl. Welcome to the team.  
-


	15. Uncertainty

**RUMORS OF LOVE  
**_Chapter Fifteen: Uncertainty_

* * *

**-THE MARKET: SATURDAY-**

-  
**TO: DAWN  
FROM: LUCAS**

You will stay with me and give me another chance unless you want me going to Shirona with your secret.  
-

Dawn glared at Lucas. Why was it so important for them to be dating? Either way, it sucked.

Lucas got up and made a guilty face, "Dawn…" but that was all he got out before Paul punched him back in the face.

She bit a smile. Paul was the best. He really was. She ran forward and grabbed Paul's arm so that he wouldn't get in trouble for hitting Lucas to the point where Shirona would see that there had been a fight. But she gave him a small smile to show that she approved.

Lucas got up and moved his jaw before saying what Dawn thought was a rehearsed speech. "I probably deserved that. Dawn, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I promise it won't happen again. Will you give me another chance?"

Dawn felt uncomfortable as everyone started whispering and looking at her.

Paul looked down to see Dawn internally struggling to find an answer. Surely she wasn't going to say yes…

"Of course, I'll give you another chance."

Lucas smirked before giving Dawn a hug. At that point, everyone lost interest and were walking off. Dawn looked over his shoulder to see Paul rolling his eyes. After most of everyone had left, Dawn pushed Lucas off.

Gary clapped his hands. "Good one Lucas. You could become an actor with that kind of skill."

"Who says I was acting Gary?"

"Oh please.."

* * *

As Gary and Lucas verbally went at it, Leaf snuck over to where Drew and Paul were whispering. "He is still threatening to tell Shirona about Dawn being out after curfew. I should have predicted that," Leaf mentally hit her head.

"Don't beat yourself up. None of this is your fault." Paul snarled.

"Question is: how do we help her?" Leaf asked.

"We find something Lucas has been doing or done that would get him in worse trouble with Shriona than what Dawn did," Paul pondered.

Drew had an evil grin, "Or we pin something much worse on him." He raised his eyebrows at Paul who smirked in return.

* * *

"You know what?" May interrupted Lucas and Gary. "I want to go shopping. Just the girls. So you five boys, get lost."

Misty, Leaf and Dawn agreed and walked into the nearest shop, not caring to look at the guys and their reactions.

"FINALLY." Misty breathed. "I could not stay there any longer with them."

"Oh my god, this bag is so cute!" Dawn picked up a pink bag with a Piplup on it. "This is so me!"

"Shhhh…listen." Leaf silenced them as Dawn purchased her bag.

They peered into the next aisle to see Melody and Brianna talking about Lucas.

"Look it was only to piss off Dawn. Serves her right for being with Drew and keeping away other girls from him, her boyfriend can be taken from her just as easy as she keeps Drew away."

"Yeah but think about what you look like now. Like no one is gonna talk to you," Melody was trying to reason.

Dawn shook her head. "I am sick of this." She walked into the other aisle to face Brianna. "Hey Bri."

Brianna gave a fake smile. "Hey Dawn. Did you have something you wanted to say to me?"

"Yeah I did. Stay away from Drew." Dawn walked away to rejoin her friends.

May laughed as Dawn rejoined them. But Misty shushed her.

"It isn't safe to talk in public. Let's split up and do more snooping and debrief in the hotel room."

* * *

Drew, Paul, Gary and Ash were sitting on a bench finishing the sub sandwiches they were eating when the girls found them.

"Hmmm," Misty ponderd out loud. "Which of them should I hang out with?"

Ash swallowed a chunk of sandwich. "Me of course."

Misty just grinned as everyone laughed. "Okay." Her and Ash left as Ash threw away his sandwich bag.

Leaf grabbed Paul's arm. "Come on Grumpy. You are with me." Paul just shrugged and followed Leaf.

May and Dawn looked surprised at each other. Dawn knew she couldn't be with Drew as that would be suspicious. "Gary you are with me."

"Sounds good. Let's go Berlitz."

May looked at Gary leave, wide eyed as she looked at Drew who was sitting on the bench smirking at her. He flicked his hair before getting up and putting an arm around May. "Looks like I'm stuck with you Maple."

* * *

Leaf and Paul walked around to see Lucas browsing a stuffed animal shop before he picked out a Teddiursa plush toy and went to the register.

"Aww is he buying that for Dawn?!" Leaf exclaimed. "As much as I can't stand him, that is kind of sweet."

Paul looked in disgust at Leaf looking at Lucas. "Sweet? He just picked up a teddy bear, anyone can do that. Everyone knows Dawn's favorite Pokémon is Piplup. Don't be ridiculous."

Leaf smiled at Paul. "Not everyone does know that Paul. But you do." She grinned wider at seeing Paul blush.

"Shut up Leaf." Paul had a lot of respect for Leaf but even that wasn't infinite when it came to teasing about Dawn.

"Oh my gosh, Barry. This way!" She led Paul to the boardwalk to avoid being seen by Barry. "I promised I would hang out with him."

"Man, you are such a heartbreaker." Paul tried to be funny in the fact that Gary and Barry are chasing after her.

"You aren't funny Paul."

"I take offense to that. I think I'm plenty funny."

"Anyway," she went on, "who haven't we seen so far this trip in the social scene?" She asked Paul.

They sat on a bench as they started counting off the names and who they have seen.

"Aaron?"

"Gary caught him kissing Daisy." Paul snapped his fingers to remember a name. "Nando?"

"No I saw him. Harley?"

"I saw him. He was laughing when I punched Lucas. But I didn't see the other part of that group, Brock, Solidad, Conway."

Leaf looked up. "I haven't either. So where have they been?"

Paul got up, before offering her a hand. "Let's go find out."

* * *

"Maple, do you ever stop eating?"

"Nope!" May ran off to stand in line for ice cream. "Besides ice cream is my favorite!"

Drew rolled his eyes, but not before taking a mental note.

"Drew?"

He turned around from where he was waiting for May to see Solidad. "Hey Solidad, what's up?"

"I haven't seen you around much. But I was wondering, were you planning on asking me to the dance?"

Drew eyes lit with surprise. He wasn't expecting that. "Oh, the dance? I hadn't really thought about it."

Solidad saw the surprise from his reaction. "I just wanted to be clear about it because we were such goof friends at coordinating camp, I just thought you may ask me because I didn't know who else you would ask. Brock asked me to go with him and I just wanted to make sure I wasn't leaving you hanging or anything."

Drew breathed a breath of relief. He hates pressure. "Like I said, I didn't think about it yet. So I don't know who I'm going to ask. You should with Brock if you want, no harm done to me. But thanks for checking."

"No problem. So who would you go with?"

"I don't know, Dawn or someone I'm friends with."

Solidad smiled. "Liar. You were thinking of planning to ask May, weren't you?"

"Damn you Solidad." She always saw right through him.

"It's a gift. When we were at camp, she was all you talked about. You definitely had feelings for her, whether you still do or not, I can't tell. But feelings don't always go away forever. Just remember that Drew."

"DREW!" Drew and Solidad turned around to see May waiting with her cone.

"I'll let you get back Drew, nice talking to you." Solidad waved.

Drew gave her a look before walking back to rejoin May.

"What was that about?" May asked.

He looked over at her. "Nothing, she was just asking who- I was going to take you to dance."

"What?"

Drew's eyes widened as he started stammering. "She asked who I was going to take to the dance- who. She asked who."

May looked away. "Oh. I wonder why."

"Who knows..."

* * *

"Gary, stop being a chicken. Just tell her. I promise she doesn't hate you."

"Do you know if she feels the same way?"

Dawn laughed. "Her opinion of you changes almost every five seconds. But that's because she is uncertain about letting you in. Let her know she can trust you."

"I'm scared," Gary started and Dawn looked up in surprise, "of losing her. They say friendships in high school don't last because once college starts you don't stay in touch and you make new friends and fall for new people. I'm scared if I let her go off to Elite without establishing something between us then she will move on without me. I don't want to see her famous for making some discovery or inventing a new Pokeball and telling people that's the girl I was crazy for in school but she probably doesn't even remember me now."

Dawn stopped where she was walking and Gary's words started to sink in. "I have the same fear. That the eight of us will lose each other in the midst of growing up and making our lives."

* * *

"Mist, I'm hungry."

"Are you serious, didn't you just eat a sandwich?"

Jimmy overheard Ash and came over. "Dude, me too! Want to grab a bite?"

"Sure!" The two of them rushed off leaving Misty and Marina looking at each other.

"What about us?"

Jimmy called back to them. "Come on, do you need a formal invitation?"

Marina and Misty giggled at each other, "Double date!" They then went to join their boyfriends at a table where Melody and Brendan were conveniently eating as well two tables over.

"She's a menace," Marina whispered to Misty as she gave Melody a little wave. "I get like no sleep because of her phone constantly going off in the middle of the night with texts from Brendan. Not even Jimmy and I are that bad."

"I feel so bad for you."

* * *

_Oh no. Oh no_. Drew's mind kept repeating the same thing as Brianna walked towards him. May already told him about the scene in the shop between Dawn and Brianna.

"Here she comes for you, Drew." May struggled to conceal her laughter.

"More like to steal my soul."

"Drew, could I steal you for a quick second?"

Drew sighed in defeat. "Sure, I'll be back May."

"Maybe," Brianna winked at May.

Drew looked back to May with a look that said 'I will be back.'

About twenty steps away from May, Brianna stopped and faced Drew. Her hands were shaking from being so nervous. "So I was wondering if maybe you would go to the d-dance with me?" She managed to get out her question.

Damn. Drew felt a little bad rejecting her because she was so nervous. "I'm sorry Brianna, but I don't get asked. If I want to go to dance with someone, I'll ask them."

Brianna still held her breath and looked down a little. Then she looked up with a small smile. "That's alright. Is there any chance you might ask me?"

That was an even worse question. He couldn't just say no. That's so bad. And if she started crying, he would feel so bad. But he wouldn't lie to her. What could he say?

"Bri honey, didn't Drew just say if he wants to go with someone, then he will ask them? So basically that means he knows who he is going to ask and since he didn't ask you. That means it probably isn't you." May put her elbow on Drew to lean on him but looked as if she was protecting her property. She stood and spoke in a way that made Brianna think Drew and May were together. And when Brianna looked at Drew, he was looking at May with a relaxed, familiar smile that she noticed he used with only about nine people- May being one of them.

She just nodded. "Yeah, sometimes I just don't," she just pointed at her head with a forced smile and laugh. "Sorry to take up your time Drew."

"You didn't take it up Brianna, don't be sorry for that." He gave her a serious face. Brianna just closed her eyes and walked away. He was being nice to her because he felt sorry for her. How humiliating.

May and Drew watched Brianna walk away. Drew bit his lip and looked down. "Thanks May, for stepping in."

She smiled at him. "You really didn't want to hurt her feelings, did you?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." May thought about the day in the mall when he implied she was fat but then left the rose and apology note on her window. It really does make him feel bad. She could tell off the serious look on his face.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I'll come in anytime you need the help."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Thanks Maple." He looked away. "You know May, if you ever feel bad by anything I ever say, then I'm sorry. You should know I never intend for it to hurt you. They are just comebacks," he looked back at her. "I don't mean anything bad I ever say to you."

A sweet smile graced May's face before she gave him a hug. He was surprised but he hugged her back. It was surprisingly comfortable. And his spirit lifted when she accepted his apology.

"Consider everything forgiven."

* * *

"Hang on for a second Paul, I really want to get that green necklace."

Paul gave her a look but let Leaf go while he said he would wait outside.

She went in and got the cute necklace of a green leaf on a silver chain. She thanked the cashier when she spotted a jewelry bookmark in the tree that was green with leaves. When she went over to look at it, she heard her name. She stayed crouched looking like she was going through the bookmarks to overhead what she immediately recognized as Daisy's voice talking to Ursula's.

Daisy was ranting. "I mean I just don't understand how Gary can be so popular and I'm not. I'm his cousin! Like I saw the group form, it was originally Ash, Paul, Dawn and Gary. Then Misty joined, and then May and Drew. That still left a spot for me. And when it was just Ash, Paul, Gary and Dawn, I used to kind of hang out with them, Dawn and I used to share some secrets. And then she left me for May and Misty and then Gary and I had that falling out. But then Leaf shows up and gets into the group! She's not even interesting! She was just a little nerd, who helped out Ash, became friends with the girls and charmed Gary. What is so special about her? Why would Gary want to date her so badly and why would Dawn and Misty and May want to be her friend. She's not anything special, especially compared to me! I can't stand her, mainly because she took my friends and my spot in the group."

A guy coughed and Daisy and Ursula saw Paul standing there.

"Paul," Daisy started.

"Don't bother. Do you think we would want to be friends with you when you have an attitude like that? Leaf is in the group because she's our friend and we like her, all of us. Not just because she is friends with the girls and Gary likes her. We don't like you that is why you don't hang out with us. End of story and that's no one's fault but your own. And also Leaf is interesting. Unlike you. You are just too jealous to see it."

Paul walked away, grabbing Leaf's arm as he did. Leaf was stunned. She had never heard Paul talk that much or defend anyone like that, not even Dawn.

Back on the sidewalk, Paul ordered her to stay while he ordered them two ice cream cones. When he came back, he handed her a cone. He had gotten her vanilla, her favorite.

"How did you know vanilla is my favorite?"

"Uh..." She gave him a look and he looked away, "Because it is also Dawn's favorite."

Leaf laughed and bit into her cone. "Paul, thank you."

"I only told the truth, you shouldn't let anything Daisy says get to you."

"Dawn is a lucky girl to have a great guy like you."

Paul flushed bright scarlet. "Shut up." Then he looked over, "Gary's a lucky guy too."

Leaf swallowed the ice cream in her mouth in one gulp because she was shocked. Paul laughed as she turned red.

"Paul!"

"Told you I was funny."


End file.
